La braise impuissante
by backura
Summary: Alors qu'ils pensaient être les seuls ados du campement, Newt remarque qu'un jeune s'occupe de la cuisine. Thomas, Minho, Newt et Poêle a frire s'en vont faire sa connaissance. Ce gars, peu ordinaire, a déjà saqué le blond de la bande... Les évènements passés se mélangent entre films et livres. La fin est similaire à celle du livre. SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

Le bras droit possédait un matériel conséquent malgré leurs faibles moyens et une équipe dispersée sur une bonne partie de la terre brulée. Actuellement, leur refuge principale prenait place dans des montagnes, proche de Denver, à l'abri des regards et loin de WICKED ou de quelconque humains suffisamment vivant pour avoir l'idée de balancer les résistants. Les falaises se dressaient tout autour d'eux, sèches, arides et malveillantes. Au sommet on observait par temps clair la grande ville protéger du mal. Mais avant cela, les plaines désertes, rougies et craquelées donnait à penser que plus personne ne vivait sur Terre.

-Dites les gars, vous savez où se trouvent les cuisines, vous ?

Poêle à frire s'impatientait d'être au repas du soir, supportant durement les gargouillis de son ventre affamé qui n'avait rien englouti depuis la veille, au soir, presque une journée entière. Thomas, Newt, Minho, et Aris commençaient également à sentir la faim les tirailler.

-Je crois que c'est le gars de notre âge, qu'on a aperçut ce matin, qui' s'en occupe, déclara Newt.

Après s'être remémoré, en effet, un adolescent blond les avait surpris en sortant tôt de la tente d'un des dirigeants du campement, dans la matinée, débraillé et avec des allures fugitives. Jusqu'à présent, hormis eux et le reste du groupe des filles, ils n'avaient vus aucuns jeunes se battre à leurs côtés. Cela intrigua Thomas.

-On vient tous du WICKED, il en fait peut être parti lui aussi, non ?

-A quoi ça nous avancerait de le savoir ? S'empressa Minho. On n'a pas questionné les filles, même si Aris les connait, nous on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour elles.

-Non, mais peut être que ce gars sait quelque chose sur Paige ou….

-Il est là-bas, coupa soudainement le blondinet en désignant d'un haussement de tête la grande tente verte qui se démarquait au milieu des autres.

En effet, le vent ondulait la toile et permettait de discerner un jeune homme manipulant sacs et baquets pleins de quelques choses. En tout ils devaient bien être deux cent à nourrir, et pourtant les repas durés et chacun mangeait suffisamment, en tout cas, mieux que les garçons lorsqu'ils durent traverser le désert jusqu'à ces montagnes avec seulement quelques barres de céréales, des sachets d'eau et la chaleur écrasante. Thomas se rappela soudainement la tempête essuyée juste avant leur arrivée dans la ville où résidaient Brenda et Jorge, les camarades tombant faces aux éclaires déchirant le ciel jusqu'au sol. Instinctivement, sa main glissa dans la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer que l'objet lui étant le plus précieux s'y trouvait toujours.

-En demandant à Aris, les filles pourraient nous dirent d'où il sort, le cuistot, elles ont l'air de côtoyer le Bras Droit depuis longtemps.

Thomas se ressaisit et répéta mentalement la phrase de Poêle à frire. Naturellement, ce dernier souhaitait apaiser son estomac, ayant quelque chose de peut être disponible sous la main, et une excuse pour se rendre en cuisine, la possibilité de manger un quelque chose poussait chacun à vouloir descendre de son gros caillou dans le but d'aborder le jeune homme et discrètement prendre un morceau. Leur chef soupira un instant avant de se relever, dépoussiérant au passage son pantalon crasseux. Les autres l'imitèrent et ils dévalèrent ensemble la pente. Quelques adultes, en les voyants, s'interrogeaient sur le soudain mouvement de cette petite bande, mais sans plus.

La tente abritait deux grandes tables en son centre, un équipement de cuisine sur la droite, une de ces remorques spéciale pour les militaires, suffisante pour 50 personnes. Tout le long des parois mouvantes, des cagots, cartons, et pots s'accumulaient, pleins ou vide. Au fond une citerne d'eau métallique conséquente bloquait la deuxième porte. Le blond inconnu y remplissait justement un sceau de dix litres grâce au petit robinet. Lorsqu'il eu fini et se retourna il sursauta en voyant les quatre adolescents l'observant. En deux secondes son visage vira au rouge et ses traits se froncèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Posant le seau parterre il les regarda durement tour à tour, en sachant pertinemment d'où provenaient ces individus.

-T'énerves pas ! On vient juste dire bonjour ! rétorqua tout de suite Minho. On ne va pas te voler !

-Ouai. Ils disent tous ça avant de prendre un paquet et s'barrer ! Cassez-vous d'là !

-Dis donc, t'as du répondant !

Voyant que le petit duel risquait de dépasser le verbale, Thomas intervînt.

\- Calmez-vous. C'est toi qui t'occupes de la cuisine ici ?

Le blond n'aimait décidément pas ce gars et répondre à sa question le dérangeait pour la simple raison qu'il lui faudrait lui adresser la parole. De ce fait il préféra ne pas répondre et continuer à les juger durement. Jusqu'à ce que Newt se décide.

-On t'a vus sortir de la tente d'un des gars ce matin. Tu y faisais quoi ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, en quelques secondes le cuisinier attrapa le boiteux par le col, le tirant vers lui. Immédiatement, ses amis contestèrent sans pour autant en venir aux mains.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu ferme ta gueule et tu te casses !

L'asiatique lui ordonna de le lâcher tandis que Newt répliquait en tirant si bien sur la main le maintenant que celle-ci le libéra, griffée et rougie. Minho poussa l'agresseur à deux mètres d'eux, se positionna devant le groupe et brandi du poing.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Continua Newt, détestant ce genre de gars.

-Vous êtes du WICKED.

-On s'est échappé, on en fait pas parti, précisa docilement Thomas, souhaitant que rien ne dégénère. Et toi ? Qui tu es ?

-Mon nom est Aki. Et moi aussi j'en viens. De ce foutu centre.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu, chacun comprenant l'inquiétude de l'autre. Lorsqu'on subit les épreuves du WICKED, on a forcement du mal à faire confiance aux autres et à parler ou voir d'autres personnes. Thomas l'avait très bien comprit. On se méfie de tout après.

Ledit Aki mit en route un appareil de cuisson de l'équipement militaire alors que le groupe d'ados prit place sur un banc autour de la table de droite. Minho gardait une once de colère dans son regard et Newt aussi.

-Vous êtes combien à vous en être sortie ? demanda calmement leur nouvelle connaissance en se frottant les mains sur son tablier grisâtre servant à la cuisine.

-On devait êtres une dizaine, en sortant…

La discussion se menait avec Thomas.

-Vous avez rencontré des fondus ?

-Non, pas seulement. Nous sommes passés… un peu partout. Et toi ? Où sont tes camarades ?

Aki émit un rire étouffé.

-Tu déconnes mec, il se retourna pour lui faire face. On était treize dans le Labyrinthe. Nous sommes sortis à trois.

Les garçons n'en revenaient pas, choqués d'apprendre que le groupe d'Aki avait trouvé la sortie en si peu de temps! Et le faible nombre de survivant les choquèrent d'autant plus.

-Trois sont morts dans le Labyrinthe, avant la traversée. Les autres ont péris pendant. Le dernier, est sorti avec une balle dans le corps. Il aura au moins mangé un bon repas avant de s'en aller.

-Vous avez mit un an pour sortir ?! S'époumonaNewt, cela lui paraissait impossible, ayant croupi pendant bien plus longtemps entre les murs gigantesque, envahit de lierres.

-Notre… « roi »… était intelligent à un point anormal. Il a laissé les autres faires le sale boulot, quand il a trouvé la solution, il s'est précipité à la sortie. C'est lui qui a tout de suite comprit que la petite fête jouait dans leur repère pour nous faire croire en une quelconque sécurité était fausse. Mais à ce moment là nous n'étions plus que deux.

-Il est où maintenant ?

Thomas brulait d'envie de rencontrer cette personne si futée. Peut être détenait elle la solution au problème ! Comment détruire le WICKED, faire un remède, et trouver un moyen d'éradiquer la maladie ! Arranger la situation ! Mais il se rendit bien compte que quelque chose clochait lorsque la mine d'Aki s'attrista, les yeux baissés, pensif.

-Je ne sais pas où il est. Nous nous sommes séparés. Il est Immun, et n'aidera personne. Ce mec est égoïste, c'est une enflure, la pire raclure que j'ai connu. Il n'est surement pas mort, mais je ne le reverrais jamais. Vous plutôt, c'est quoi votre histoire ?

Le leader entreprit d'expliquer leurs aventures, la première épreuve, la vie au bloc. La traversée sous le soleil brulant, le tunnel aussi, où Winston fut grièvement blessé. La ville de fondus et leur rencontre avec Jorge et Brenda. Puis le but fixé en arrivant au Bras Droit. Détruire le méchant. Thomas n'oublia pas de préciser la perte énorme et tragique de tous leurs camarades, mais Aki resta de marbre, écoutant simplement le récit, sans interrompre ni questionner. Les autres ne furent pas très heureux d'avoir à se remémorer tout cela, mais désormais ils se devaient de vivre avec et ne jamais oublier. Jamais.

Lorsqu'il eu fini d'écouter la voix de Thomas, Aki se rendit compte de sa méfiance envers cette Teresa. Trop présente, trop docile et trop étrange. Elle avait disparue une fois arrivée dans le repère du WICKED. Echangé avec Aris, ils ne l'avaient revus qu'une fois dans la ville détruite. Là encore, elle a disparue lors d'une poursuite, embarquée par le WICKED. Et maintenant ils la recherchaient, où plutôt attendaient le moment parfait pour attaquer et la sauver.

-Il n'y avait que des gars dans mon groupe. La fille n'a pas du avoir le temps d'arriver, on est parti avant. Elle n'aurait pas aimée de toute façon. Vous êtes tous Immun, n'est ce pas ?

Chacun répondit positivement, d'un hochement de tête. Puis il leur demanda de partir, ce qu'ils firent.

Enfin la nuit tombée, tous sortir de leurs retranchements pour se réunir auprès d'une grande lampe solaire qui les éclairait. En règle générale, les groupuscules ne se mélangèrent pas, bien que certain racolaient les uns aux autres, comme la doctoresse qui permit à Brenda de bénéficier temporairement d'un antidote contre la maladie mortelle qui la tuerait. Celle-ci, avec Jorge, discutait en compagnie des garçons, se changeant les idées et soulevant des hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles sur les conditions des tests subit jusqu'à présent. Aris débarqua ensuite avec les filles. Sonya, Harriet et Beth.

Pour le repas, une queue se formait pour se rendre tour à tour sous la tente renfermant la nourriture. C'est là-dessous que les garçons revirent Aki. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs, se préoccupant mollement de remplir chaque bol de quelques louches d'un mélange de légumes verts avec des morceaux de viande séchées, à se demander où est ce qu'ils trouvaient ces aliments.

-Il y a quoi dedans ?

Thomas l'interrogea dans le but de démarrer une conversation, bien qu'en plein mouvement de foule pour se rassasier. Il entendait déjà Poêle-à-frire souffler, désespéré de perdre du temps.

-De quoi tenir, lui répondit simplement le blond, affichant cependant un agréable sourire.

Comprenant, Thomas se tût, lui renvoya son sourire puis passa sur le côté, son récipient plein. Etrangement Minho ne dit rien lorsque ce fut son tour. Puis vînt celui de Newt.

-Pourquoi j'en ai moins que les autres ?! Remarqua t il bruyamment.

-Peut être que tu ne me plais pas.

Sarcastique, le responsable de la cuisine parut satisfait de sa réplique et s'affaira déjà à remplir un autre bol tendu à Poele-à-frire. Ce dernier voulu l'attraper mais son camarade se mit en travers, mécontent de la situation.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te plaire. Je veux la même chose !

Les deux premiers, s'étant mit en retrait, s'approchèrent à nouveau pour constater qu'en effet, leur ami ne possédait pas même la moitié de leur propre part. S'en suivirent des railleries, mais elles furent rapidement dépassées par les adultes affamés et désireux d'avoir leur restauration dans les secondes venant. Ci bien que Newt fut éjecté de la file par un drôle de gars à chapeau de cow-boy, mettant fin à la discorde.

-Il tient tout le monde dans le creux de sa main. Sans nourriture il n'y a plus personne. Newt, je vais partager avec toi.

-Non, c'est pas la peine Tommy. Ce connard m'a coupé l'appétit.

Agacé, l'estropié tourna les talons et s'en alla, furibond, en direction d'un amas d'obscurité, caché derrière quelques tentes. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus, ce type, ni sa cuisine, une fois qu'il eu gouté à la mixture et qu'une grimace composa son visage. Posant l'objet à terre, il entreprit de jeter un œil autours de lui. Faiblement éclairé, il aperçut le chef de sa bande qui semblait le chercher du regard. Les autres ne l'accompagnaient pas, surement partis explorer plus loin. Comment avait il fait pour les semer si facilement, sans s'en rendre compte ? Il s'en fichait de toute manière.

Même si il n'étaitplus question de Labyrinthe, de course contre la montre, ou de combat face à des monstres et fondus, Newt commençait vraiment à avoir un ras le bol. Tout l'exaspérait. Lui d'un naturel si calme, il s'étonna de devenir si colérique, proche d'une crise de nerfs. Qui ne craquerait pas après avoir vécut toutes ces choses horribles et indescriptibles ? La mort de ses camarades, l'environnement si hostile, leur manque de connaissance et leur impuissance face au désespoir du monde. Dans quoi vivait-il ? Pourquoi vivait-il toujours ?

Bon, le camp répondait tout de même à un minimum de ses attentes. Une sécurité, une nuit presque paisible, de quoi manger. Mais ce type ! Cet Aki ! Bon sang qu'il le maudissait ! Il le connaissait depuis moins d'une journée, et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. Son attitude hautaine, son passé farfelu…Non, en réalité, des raisons il n'en avait pas, c'était surtout l'occasion d'avoir un bouc émissaire à porté de main.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien une heure avait dû s'écouler lorsque Thomas mit enfin la main sur son ami, affalé derrière une grosse pierre, au fond du campement. Le bol plein lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

-Newt. Tu vas mourir de faim si tu ne manges pas…

-Tu l'as trouvé ? S'inquiéta Minho en rejoignant le brun.

-Oui. Mais il dort ferme. Et il a le ventre vide.

-Newt !

L'asiatique donna un coup à l'épaule du blond qui s'éveilla en sursaut, et ne reconnu pas tout de suite ses camarades, à cause de l'obscurité les ayant avalé depuis le retrait des lampes. Il massa son crâne, pourvu d'une migraine pesante.

-Les mecs, je dormais bien là.

-Et quand il fera jour tu crameras bêtement. T'as rien mangé, t'es sûr que ça va ?

A la simple évocation du repas, Newt senti son estomac se tordre douloureusement, et émettre un gargouillis pas terrible. Les deux autres ayant prévus le coup, avaient mit de côté quatre morceaux de viande qu'ils donnèrent au troisième. Ce problème résolu, ils retournèrent ensemble dans leur coin, trois immenses rochers leur faisant une zone ombragée jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Frypan dormait déjà.

Au petit matin, dés qu'il fut réveillé, Newt se leva et se rendit d'un pas assuré en direction de la cuisine. Quand il arriva devant les murs de toiles, il tendit l'oreille pour être sûr qu'Aki soit présent. Au froissement d'un tissu il devina que l'autre s'y trouvait. Pour autant, il appela d'un ton sévère. Un second froissement mais cette fois de la toile de l'autre côté le surprit et Newt espérait qu'il ne se soit pas fait la malle. Agacé, il entra brusquement.

-Qui est le connard qui… ! Forcement ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être toi !

Aki se tenait debout à quelques mètres, chemisier ouvert, et refermant la boutonnière de son vêtements différés de la veille. Newt eu l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose… qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

-T'es v'nus jouer le muet devant moi ?!

Comme il savait bien avoir choqué son cadet de quelques mois, le cuistot se ramena devant lui, tout en se hâtant sur la fermeture de son haut. Remarquant que la distance diminuait entre eux, Newt fit volte face, mais pas assez tôt, son bras fut retenu.

-Lâches moi !

-Ca y'est ! Tu retrouve ta sale langue !

Le tenant fermement, Aki n'avait aucune intention de lui rendre sa liberté, mieux encore, il se bloquait de sorte qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne dévia son regard.

-J'ai rien fais ! Lâches moi !

-Tu m'espionnes.

-J'ai appelé pour… !

-En tout cas t'as vus un truc qui fallait pas, le coupa tout de suite son agresseur.

Newt n'eu pas le temps de comprendre, en quelques secondes il se retrouva projeté par terre, sa hanche tapa en première et une douleur traversa sa jambe meurtrie. Il grogna de douleur mais ce n'était pas fini. Ses poignets furent les cibles suivantes, ramenés chacun d'un côté de sa tête, puis un poids s'installa au creux de son bassin. Assit sur sa victime, Aki la regarda d'un air menaçant, une lueur de folie, un peu comme celle des fondus, s'y reflétait. Le souffle de Newt accéléra suite à l'intensité de la situation, se demandant si cette brute tenait à le mettre hors jeu ou bien s'il souhaitait juste s'amuser un peu. Le haut du chemisier ouvert laissa apercevoir une marque rouge vif.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Coinçant les deux poignets adverse avec une main, il libera la seconde uniquement pour pouvoir caresser la joue froide du blondinet s'offrant à lui, après tout, il ne se débattait pas.

-J'crois bien qu'c'est toi.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Newt sursauta lorsqu'Aki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il senti son visage cramoisi, puis sa poitrine explosa, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Les choses empirèrent quand son aîné le força à ouvrir la bouche. Oscillant entre dégout et plaisir, Newt ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, embrasser quelqu'un ne lui étant jamais venu à l'idée, et encore moins que ce soit avec un gars. La sensation que lui procurait cette langue contre la sienne le fit frissonner, et bien qu'il souhaitait rompre le baiser, il ne parvint pas, maintenu par ce mec imprévisible.

Apres un instant bien trop long à son gout, le blondinet fut heureux de pouvoir respirer convenablement, et surtout que le visage du gars qu'il haïssait s'était éloigné un peu.

-T'es aussi rouge qu'une gonzesse. T'es sûr que t'es un mec ?

Si au début il voulait vérifier par humour, il fut surpris de sentir l'érection sous ses doigts. Il resta dubitatif, observant ce corps frissonnant, la poitrine se gonflant à vive allure, les poings serrés, et surtout…

-Putain… C'est qu't'es plutôt mignon.

-D-Dégages… !

-T'es dans cet état alors que je t'ai seulement embrassé. Tu te retiens depuis combien de temps ? Tu… tu saignes du nez…

Aki essuya d'un revers de main le liquide rouge coulant sur la joue gauche de Newt. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'excitation si soudaine de son corps, enfin, il connaissait le mécanisme, mais de là à ce que… Il se sentait bouillonner de manière inconsidérable mais la simple idée que ce gars puisse le toucher le répugnait.

-Ne m'touches pas !

-Calme. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans cet état. J'ai mes limites.

Alors qu'il tentait de décoincer sa jambe, la douleur l'engourdie soudainement. En effet, préoccupé par les gestes de l'autre, le blocard oublia rapidement le mauvais coup qu'il prit en tombant au sol. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'horrible sensation d'être asséné de coups, le poids et la chaleur pesante au bas de ventre, le mal de tête qui grandissait ou encore la chaleur que lui procurait à nouveau l'embrassade de son ainé. Ce dernier, quand à lui, pensait simplement s'amuser, sans croire un instant que les choses tourneraient ainsi, sauf que voilà, suite à son comportement impulsif, il se retrouvait à partager de longs échanges avec un blondinet, tout en se retenant de ne pas l'agresser sur place. Il comprenait bien que ses jambes bloquées ne lui laissaient plus que les bras pour espérer se libérer. Cependant, si l'une était retenue, la deuxième main s'agrippait tant bien que mal au chemisier.

Aki releva la tête, marquant une pause, profitant de l'instant pour regarder le visage de Newt. On pouvait croire que le sang séchait été d'origine bagarreuse, suite à un mauvais coup de poing. Les larmes s'y mélangeaient, et ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un côté si sexy. Son regard déviait pour ne pas affronter celui du cuisinier qui le dévorait.

-T'as jamais vécus ce genre de choses… hein ?

-J-Je… Arretes… !

-Ben tu vois, ta place, c'est mon quotidien depuis un moment déjà.

Aki paru si détaché en disant cela que l'autre eu du mal à le croire, et puis vu leurs conditions de vie, ce petit camps, et tout le reste, comment pouvait on quotidiennement faire ce genre de chose? Surtout, parlait-il réellement de « ce » genre là?

-Excuses moi si je t'ai forcé la main, en disant cela il lâcha le poignet rougis qui se dégourdi aussitôt.

-T'es complètement fou! Pire que tous ces fondus! Lui cracha Newt à bout de force et déboussolé.

Ce pauvre tissus lui servant de calçons lui collait à la peau. En effet, si son nez ne saignait plus, une toute autre substance c'était répandue, à un moment, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il souhaitait ne plus y penser, oublier vite. Très vite.

-Tu as raison, je t'ai même griffé le poignet. Fais gaffe de ne pas t'infecter. S'rait dommage. Un si joli corps.

Il se releva, libérant ainsi son prisonnier qui en profita aussitôt pour faire de même et s'éloigner de deux mètres. Petit problème : S'il sortait avec sa dégaine actuelle, aucune chance pour passer n'inaperçu.

-Attrapes ça !

Aki lui lança un vêtement que Newt eu vite fait de saisir au vol. Il s'agissait d'un sous vêtement presque neuf, un petit peu trop grand, mais faisant l'affaire. Il cria à l'autre de se retourner à fin de pouvoir enfiler le caleçon en toute pudeur, enfin… Il se sentit si sale.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux, si t'as un problème. En dédommagement.

-Quoi ?! Par ce que tu crois que je vais venir de revoir ?! Vas crever !

A bout de nerfs, Newt clopina jusqu'à la porte et sortit sans demander son reste.

Le reste du groupe furent étonnés de voir Newt débarquer bien après leur levé. Ne l'ayant que vaguement cherché, se doutant bien qu'il ne partirait pas bien loin, personne n'avait vus sa frimousse depuis la veille. Il rassura ses amis en leur racontant une histoire inventée de toutes pièces, mais n'éveillant pas de doutes. Minho lui tapa dans le dos.

-Contentes toi de plus jamais refaire ça ! On reste soudé. Ok ?

-Ouai. Je sais ça. Soudés comme du béton…

-Oulà ! T'as pas la forme toi ! T'es sûr que ta promenade matinale en valait la peine ?

-Assurément pas !

La réponse froide ne coordonnant pas avec son mensonge, le blond rigola pour faire passer le tout. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas faire plus douteux…

-Bon. Autrement, le chef nous a demandé dans la tente.

On le nommait Vincent, cet homme bourru, imposant, et maniant les armes pour protéger tout le campement. Originairement établi à Denver, il avait réunit là-bas une majorité de rebelles et, lorsque le WICKED s'approcha de trop près à ses affaires il n'hésita pas à quitter la ville avec les troupes volontaires. Lui d'un côté, une seconde unité à flanc de montagne et la dernière au nord. Les manœuvres restaient simples, entre les entrainements et les entretiens et fabrications d'armes. Il fallait attendre la libération de la première Epreuve avant d'agir. Récupérer les Immun, les informations complémentaires, puis foncer détruire le centre.

En parallèle, Mary tentait de mettre au point un vaccin, peu équipée et aidée, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose de concluant, hormis ce procédé permettant d'extraire l'enzyme capable de détruire Braise. Sauf que sa courte durée d'efficacité entrainait une dépendance trop forte…

La tente du chef se trouvait à l'autre bout du camp, si bien que les garçons rencontrèrent le groupe d'Aris, a qui ils dirent bonjour, puis Branda et Jorge. Ce dernier, tout à fait lucide, et médicalement testé, ne présentait aucun risque, bien à l'inverse de la jeune brune ne cessant pas d'être agressive, hautaine et passant pour une folle à certain moment. Elle aussi, eu un test négatif face à la maladie. Alors qu'un homme tentait de lui faire une prise de sang, elle aperçu Thomas de loin. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur tandis que les autres ne stoppèrent qu'une dizaine de mètres plus tard, sûrs de ne pas avoir à supporter cette fille bruyante.

-Tout va bien, Brenda ?

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble sur cette terre brulée Thomas éprouvait de l'affection pour cette fille, malgré son caractère si spécial et peut être même cette folie lui rongeant le cerveau. Mais avec tous ses défauts, sa vie sauve, il lui devait en partie.

-Si on oublie le fait que je sois bloquée dans cette tente, oui. Ha ! Et le litre de sang qu'ils m'ont pompés aussi. Et toi, Thomas ?

Elle se leva et tendit une main pour attraper le bras du jeune homme, sauf qu'un autre la bloqua en tirant le dos de son haut. Agacée, elle pestiféra tant qu'elle pu. Peine perdue. Elle ne devait pas s'approcher des autres.

-Je repasserais te voir, Brenda. Obéis leur, nous sommes tous dans le même camp ici.

Un regard compatissant la fit taire avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour faire face à la seringue. Les garçons se retrouvèrent aussi tôt.

La tente de Vince ne comportait pas grand-chose, une table, deux bancs, des caissettes d'armes. De toute manière, il devait s'encombrer au minimum et être prêt à l'attaque en toute circonstance. Cet endroit correspondait bien au propriétaire. Ce dernier, assit à sa table en compagnie de Mary, accueillit le petit groupe en les invitant à s'assoir en face de lui. Aucun n'hésita, Thomas s'installa d'abord, suivit de Newt à sa gauche, Minho à droite, et Frypan juste après.

-Vous avez eu le temps de récupérer ?

En moins d'une journée il semblait invraisemblable de poser une telle question, surtout après une si longue survie dans un désert, la traversée d'une ville de fondus, et puis tout le reste aussi bien avant cela qu'après. Pour réussir à se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu il leur aurait fallut le même attirail qu'au centre du WICKED, des lits avec de bons matelas et coussins. De la nourriture en quantité et de qualité, de l'eau à volonté… Bref, un semblant de vie « normale », avant éruption solaire. Cependant, le meneur répondit par un hochement positif, surement en essayant de se convaincre, lui et les autres.

-Je sais que vous endurez de dures épreuves, et que ce n'est pas encore fini. Seulement, il nous ait arrivé une nouvelle inquiétante du groupe se situant au nord, de l'autre côté du col. Nous avons besoin de toi, Thomas.

Encore pour sa pomme. A croire que Thomas restait le seul être humain capable sur cette Terre. Cela l'agaça, lui et ses camarades, que tous n'en aient que pour lui.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ? demanda le concerné.

-Et n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas _juste_ Thomas, on est tous unis, nous quatre, rappela doucement l'asiatique.

-Oui, nous le savons bien. Vince ne veut pas vous offenser.

-Il en est que ce groupe là est un peu sauvage, et pourtant depuis peu nous apprenons qu'un homme les dirige. Et on confirme son identité à l'instant. Aki.

Les ados se retournèrent à la rencontre de l'endroit que fixait Vince, c'est-à-dire l'entrée de la tente. Dans l'embrasure se tenait le cuisinier, probablement convié à cette réunion, lui aussi.

-Impossible. Ce mec est mort.

-Tu nous diras ça.

Peu convaincus, le blond se déplaça pour se rendre au bout de la table. Son regard croisa celui de Newt qui le dévisageait agressivement. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas, trop occupés à essayer de deviner le rôle de ce garçon dans l'affaire. Le chef attrapa sa tasse vide restée sur la table et l'attira vers lui.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous déplacer en groupe vers le nord, la route est trop longue et laborieuse. Les trois quart du raccourcis n'est praticable qu'à pied ou en cyclo. De plus, sur le chemin se trouve un îlot de fondus, qu'Aki connait bien.

-'Sont pas mes potes non plus, lâcha t il, quelque peu agacé d'être au centre de tant de chose.

-La veille de votre arrivée nous avions constitué une équipe prête à partir pour ce campement. On a perdu un homme sur la route. Ils veulent une raison de se déplacer et se battre. Je te propose, Thomas, de te rendre là-bas avec Aki et les meilleurs de nos hommes à fin de les rallier à nous. De plus, il s'y trouve un homme capable de te redonner la mémoire.

-Comment ça « me rendre la mémoire » ?! Je croyais que l'opération restait irréversible ?!

Chacun protesta immédiatement. Minhno refusait de laisser partir Thomas sous pretexte que sa mémoire pouvait revenir, Newt ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette obsédé de cuisinier devait l'y amener, Frypan témoigna à la fois en faveur du blond et de l'asiatique, voulant accompagner, mais sans trop risquer sa vie, et puis l'exercice prévoyait d'être pénible. Quand à Thomas… Il avait de véritable doute face à la révélation du chef.

C'est la femme qui ramena tout le petit monde dans le silence avant d'exposer son point de vue et surtout la nécessité que ce soit le brun qui s'y rende.

-En haut du col, expliqua Vince, la route se fait en vélo. Nous n'en possédons que cinq.

-Parfait ! On est quatre ! L'arrêta de suite Minho.

-Cinq, précisa Aki en lançant un air de défi à l'autre blond. Ce dernier le pris très mal.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Que Minho accompagne, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne vois aucun de vos autres camarades pédaler, vus leur état.

Personne ne pu contredire ces paroles trop justes et blessantes pour les concernés. Newt ne se voyait pas rester sagement au campement en attendant le retour de ses deux amis. Jamais.

-Je f'rais des efforts ! Le blondinet se leva tout en disant cela. Je n'aurais pas de soucis, j'ai couru dans un désert, pourchassé par des fondus ! Ce n'est pas du vélo qui me tuera ! Je peux faire ça !

-Newt, stoppa son voisin, un peu mal à l'aise. Ta blessure reste grave, et l'empirer n'est pas la solution.

S'en suivi un débat féroce, bourré d'argumentaires et de railleries. Chacun voulait avoir sa propre version et bien sûr aucun ne pouvait s'accorder. Ca s'emballa durement et soudainement prit une ampleur ahurissante, si bien qu'Aki se permit de crier un coup pour stopper les individus.

-Je suis convoyeur à la base, je vous le rappelle, déclara t il brutalement, quelque peu énervé. Je transportais des caisses d'armes d'une quarantaine de kilo dans ces montagnes. J'ai encore ma bécane, emmener votre ami sur mon porte bagage ne me posera pas de problème. Mais nous _ralentira_.

Le silence prit place et chacun évalua la proposition de l'adolescent. La décision fut rapidement prise et seul Frypan resterait au campement, notamment pour assurer le retour des trois autres pour venir chercher leur ami. En apparence ils trouvèrent tous leur convenances, mais Newt ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir partager un vélo avec Aki, et encore moins le fait de servir de bagage, ou plutôt de poids mort. Cependant, aucun autre véhicule ne pouvait passer par ces routes, sauf une moto, mais celle-ci ne pourrait jamais gravir la montagne si raide, tandis qu'un vélo se pousser plus facilement dans une montée.


	3. Chapter 3

-Newt, tu devrais rester ici, lui rappela à nouveau Thomas, préoccupé par le sort de son ami depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la tente du chef et rejoins leur installation de fortune. L'idée de « confier » le blond à ce gars dégénéré et dépendre de lui l'enrageait intérieurement, et Minho le rejoignait sur ce point.

-Thomas. Il fixa ses prunelle noisettes dans les siennes, sûr de lui. Je ne causerais aucuns soucis. Ca ira. Et même au pire des cas je resterais derrière et vous attendrez.

-Tu crois qu'on va avancer en te laissant ?! Minho s'empourpra. Après tout ce qu'on a subit, c'est sûr qu'il faut rester soudés, ensemble, mais là… !

-C'est l'affaire de quelques jours ! Ca se passera bien !

-Il faudra voir ça avec « le roi »…, remarqua Thomas loin d'être rassuré par cette affaire.

Le brun ne sentait vraiment pas cette histoire d'union entre groupes. Ce gars en question semblait exigent et manipulateur, quelqu'un à craindre et a surveiller, de là à ce qu'il fasse ce que Thomas et seul Thomas lui dise... S'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Une personne du WICKED pouvait très bien se faire passer pour un chef et correspondre sous transparence avec Vince. Et aucun moyen de vérifier par lui-même. De plus, si ce second groupe les réunissait, leur nombre augmenterait considérablement, permettant une attaque massive contre le centre que tenait Jonson, l'homme-rat. A eux seuls ils ne pouvaient pas tenir tête bien longtemps. Au final, le jeu en valait peut etrela chandelle.

-Et tu ose tout de même remettre les pieds ici ?

Newt se renfrogna un peu plus. Il ne venait pas par plaisir mais pour avoir des explications et s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas un poids lourd pour ses amis. Le voyage se passerait à l'arrière d'un vélo, pour lui, en descendant le flanc d'une montagne, guidé par un pervers avéré, pire, un illuminé, un presque fondu !

Couché sur son banc, Aki ne prit même pas la peine de se relever pour l'accueillir, et en un sens, ce ne fut pas plus mal. La lueur d'une lampe solaire éclairée la table au dessus de lui, versant son ombre sur le visage du jeune homme. Les équipements métalliques se découpaient par des reflets. Au final, le silence s'installa un moment, entrecoupé de paroles résonnant depuis le coin du feu, où les quelques derniers montaient la garde au milieu du camp.

-Tu pourrais au moins…

Le blocard souhaitait des excuses mais rien que de repenser à la scène, son visage s'empourpra et ses mots se perdirent.

-Tu dois pas faire plus de cinquante kilos, toi, déclara soudainement Aki, se redressant sur les coudes.

-Quoi ?

-Je parle de ton poids. Tu sais, celui que je vais devoir traîner à travers le désert.

-Hé ! Je ne t'oblige pas à… Je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire ce chemin, avec mes amis.

-Ouai, ouai, « tes amis ». C'est génial tout ça.

Il balaya cette expression d'un revers de mains, et décida finalement de se mettre debout, quelques pas devant son visiteur. En regardant sa peau clair il eu l'envie de la toucher, quand aux éclats de ses yeux, ils semblaient l'attirer vers lui, lentement. Il dévia alors sur les cheveux brunissant, en pagaille, et dont sa main s'impatientait de pouvoir les frôler. En quelques secondes il s'efforça de faire disparaitre toutes ses pulsions.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venues faire là ?

-Je… Je ne…

Newt dégluti en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup désirant l'agresser à nouveau. Son instinct lui murmura de faire ces quelques pas en arrière qui donnent l'impression de se tenir à l'abri. Sauf que se fut tout à fait inutile. Trois mètres et Aki passait déjà une main dans son dos et l'autre sous son menton, le forçant à faire face au visage s'approchant, bien trop près. Il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, sèches et râpeuses, puis s'adoucissant. Newt ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son mécontentement, mais l'autre le prit tout autrement, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur, rencontrant sa jumelle.

Lorsque l'aîné senti les mains hésitantes du blondinet contre son torse, tentant de le tenir à distance, mais sans la force nécessaire, il ne pu tenir et approfondi d'avantage le baiser, envouté et impatient.

Il ne le lâcha qu'au bout de très longues secondes. Newt en profita pour reprendre son souffle, essuyant sa bouche, la tête baissée, totalement perdu et incapable de réagir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir à nouveau forcé, là…, ironisa le grand.

-F-Fermes la !

Newt remit rapidement ses idées en place et tourna les talons, parti pour quitter au plus vite cette tente, mais l'hôte en décida autrement, le retenant par derrière, l'enlaçant de toute part, figeant sa proie.

-J'ai… des sentiments pour toi.

-D-Des… des quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber. On fera la route en sécurité. Mon vélo est électrique, il nous poussera tous les deux. Vas rejoindre tes potes.

Peine perdu que d'essayer de comprendre les paroles de ce fou, Newt commençait à croire que ce grain de folie pouvait provenir du virus Braise, et cela le dégouta d'autant plus de rester près de lui. Alors il repartit sans même les précisions qu'il aurait souhaité avoir au sujet de ce voyage.

Newt ne le revit qu'au moment du départ.

-Vous êtes tous bien équipés ?

Antoine était un ancien militaire travaillant comme garde rapproché. Pour le coup, il se trouvait affecté à la garde du petit groupe d'adolescent que composés Thomas, Minho, Newt et Aki. Eux et leurs vélos chargés dans le véhicule ils ne tardèrent pas à commencer leur périple.

Le trajet jusqu'au sommet leur parut grotesque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la route et que la vue s'étendait devant eux. La terre rougie ondulait à travers toute la pente, formant bosses et crevasses. Pas un arbre ne se dessinait dans ce paysage lunaire. Au loin ils aperçurent la ruine que représentait la fameuse ville de fondus. Mais du campement, aucune traces.

Jusque là, Aki s'était tenu à l'écart, assit sur le fauteuil passager, mais là il devait bien montrer le bout de son nez. Il ouvrit la portière et passa derrière le pick-up pour descendre son vélo. Ce dernier ne pesait pas trop lourd malgré la batterie et s'équipait d'amortisseurs et d'un porte bagage solide agrémentait d'une petite couverture épaisse en guise de coussin pour le blondinet. Ce blondinet qui n'éprouvait plus rien pour cet étrange garçon. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir, ne pas encaisser tout ce qu'il avait subit, mais en un sens, il se rendit compte de l'enfantillage dont il faisait preuve. Certes, ce mec l'ayant embrassé, touché… il restait le plus déboussolé des deux. Et cela calmait Newt, de savoir qu'au final Aki n'avait rien de sincère. Puis de toute façon il faisait tout pour oublié ce moment inavouable.

Sauf que devoir oublier tout ça en restant assit à l'arrière du vélo conduit par la personne au centre de ces souvenirs…

-Bon, on commence à descendre. Merci Dan pour le voyage, on se retrouve dans trois jours comme convenu.

-Heu… C'est costaud vos engin ? Par ce que, j'veux pas dire, mais à voir l'état du cadre de mon vélo, ça craint.

\- Minho, contente-toi de ce que tu as.

-Hé ! Ca m'amuserait pas trop de devoir rouler comme un caillou jusqu'au bas de cette foutue montagne !

Thomas le regarda fermement avant de tourner son regard vers son autre ami qui affichait un air dégouté face à son coéquipier qui vérifiait le seul transport pour eux deux. L'asiatique comprit ce qu'il insinuait, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

-Aki, lança t il rudement. Si tu nous amoche notre pote c'est moi que tu vas devoir supporter, et pas sur le porte bagage de ton tas de rouille.

Cette menace réveilla le blond qui cogitait bien trop, perdu dans de vagues idées. Il lui fit un sourire de défi.

-T'inquiète pas. Tant qu'il se tient y'a pas de risque. Allez, on dégage de là, le but est de descendre le plus vite possible, sinon Nyo va nous capter, et là ça craint. Monte, blondie.

Newt ne tiqua pas et se contenta de s'assoir derrière, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec son conducteur, agrippant les barres de fer à l'avant du porte bagage. Sitôt assit, la troupe se mit en route et dévala la montagne.

Newt devait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait en rien rassuré, et il sentait chacune des pierres qu'Aki ne semblait pas éviter. Secoué dans tout les sens, il se reprit à trois fois de vouloir se tenir à l'autre, mais il se l'interdit tout de suite. Ses trois camarades roulaient dans leur ombre, à quelques mètres d'intervalle. Minho pestiférait contre son vélo « trop fragile » qu'il sentait partir aux moindres cailloux.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour qu'il y ai une première gamelle. Les chemins s'offraient si étroit qu'à un virage Thomas, devant Minho, rafla un rocher, rocher que son poursuivant le vit pas tout de suite et il dérapa brutalement sur plusieurs mètres pour finir face contre terre. Immédiatement, le brun s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil. L'adulte se trouvait déjà auprès de lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce fut le cas, mais Newt l'ignorait au début.

-Arrêtes toi !

Aki ne lui répondit rien, pourtant le bruit de la glissade était alarmant et le blond s'inquiétait pour son ami.

-Oh ! Quelqu'un est tombé ! Stop !

-Si on commence à s'arrêter à chaque fois, on n'arrivera pas. Ferme la et tiens toi assis.

-Surement pas !

Un bref coup d'œil lui permis de constater que les autres les rejoignaient déjà, il se calma donc un peu.

\- On ne les abandonne pas, enflure !

-J'ai abandonné personne, ils sont tous là. Tais-toi et regarde. A la moindre silhouette informe-moi. Nyo nous a déjà repéré.

-C'est qui ce foutu « Nyo » ?!

Aki scrutait de tous ses yeux les alentours, persuadé que quelque chose débarquerait depuis les entrailles d'un de ces petits vallons. Vus la chaleur étouffante, l'air asphyxiant et les rares coins d'ombres, il fallait être malade pour mettre un pied dehors, aussi loin de la ville. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, c'était ce qu'eux-mêmes faisaient. Newt senti la vitesse diminuer alors que la route montait lentement sur quelques mètres avant de redescendre de plus bel. Le premier mètre de cette pente lui fit manquer une respiration tandis que la roue arrière se prenait une sacré crevasse que le conducteur n'avait pas su éviter. Ses mains fatiguées lâchèrent les deux barres de métal et agrippèrent de justesse le sweet devant lui. Il pensa tout de suite à ses amis qui suivaient derrière et les vit apparaitre une trentaine de centimètres à côté du trou, à son grand soulagement. Minho aurait trouvé le moyen de tomber…

-Ton poignet.

Le blondinet se rappela soudainement de son accrochage et retira immédiatement sa main droite agrippée au torse de l'autre. Il desserra la deuxième main de sa prise et plia et déplia ses doigts. Ses muscles souffraient des mauvaises conditions, face à une barre bien trop étroite pour pouvoir si tenir convenablement. Puis il remarqua une petite démangeaison au niveau de son poignet. Furtivement il gratta, et le trouva un peu enflé.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Seulement, tu as une marque étrange sur l'articulation. Non ?

-Non.

Il aurait tout de même voulu vérifier, mais la route s'avérait très rocailleuse.

-Dans dix minutes on aura du plat, ça ira mieux.

Sauf que dix minutes, c'était déjà trop pour Newt et ses doigts endoloris. Il baissa la tête et s'efforça de ne pas faire attention. Encore une crevasse, qui lui fit rencontrer l'épaule d'Aki, et fini par lui faire croire qu'il faisait exprès de conduire comme un pied.

-Accroches toi à moi.

-Ca ira.

-Tu crois ?

En dix secondes le terrain se transforma en champs de pierres secouant Newt un peu plus les unes que les sûr il comprit que cet imbécile faisait exprès. Le risque de lâcher prise étant trop élevé il se résigna à contre cœur et attrapa du bout des doigts le vêtement de son conducteur.

-'Déjà mieux comme ça. Ils suivent derrière ?

-On est au taquet ! s'écria l'asiatique en se mettant à leur droite, rapidement rejoint par Thomas et l'adulte les accompagnants. Alors, Newt, tu prends du plaisir ?

Ce dernier mot fit légèrement rougir le concerné qui protesta fortement en jugeant que l'heure n'étais pas aux blagues oiseuses et gamines. Cependant ce petit brin d'humour rafraichi Thomas qui ne pu contenir un large sourire, conscient que malgré l'environnement hostile et leur mission sans sens –à en croire que Vince perdait lui aussi la tête- leur amitié tenait le choc et laissait transparaitre ces moments affectifs qui prouvaient qu'au fond, tout n'était pas perdu d'avance. Par contre l'attitude du chef de groupe l'intriguait quelque peu. Incapable de parvenir à le juger correctement. Même sa présence ne se justifiait pas réellement.

-On est plus très loin. Après cette monté on sera sur le plat. Une quinzaine de kilomètre… sans ombre… en plein soleil.

Aki commençait à manquer de souffle. Bien qu'il eu transporté toutes sortes de paquets plus ou moins lourd sur de longues distances, Newt restait le moins léger de tous. Pour autant il gardait sa fierté et ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'une pause s'imposait. Il continua de toutes ses forces. Ou du moins il aurait continué jusqu'au bout. Le moteur de son vélo commençait à etre surchargé.

-Aki, repose toi, lui imposa l'adulte. On peut encore trainer, ici, une fois en bas ce sera plus délicat.

-Non-il respira bruyamment-. Ca ira.

Son visage dégoulinait de sueur et luisait d'une teinte cramoisie, flambant sous un soleil cuisant. Ses mains moites glissaient sur les poignets du guidon. Quand à son allure, le ralentissement soudain le plaça en toute dernière position, suivit d'Antoine qui tentait désespérément de le faire marcher, sans succès. Cette situation mit Newt mal à l'aise, et il douta un instant de ses propres paroles. « Je ne serais pas un poids. » Comment pouvait il ne pas être un poids avec un tel handicape ?

-je vais descendre, prévînt t il.

-Non… pas…

Mais le temps de finir sa phrase, son cadet sauta du porte bagage et se mit en marche, d'abord moins rapide que les deux vélos, puis il adopta un rythme plus soutenu. A ce compte, Aki fit de même, reprenant son souffle, il poussa son engin sur sa gauche et fit de grands pas pour rattraper son « paquet ». Ce dernier c'était arrêté pour l'attendre et le fixait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ils n'avaient accomplis qu'une toute petite partie du chemin, et leurs efforts parurent démesurés. En arrivant en haut du vallon, ils en découvrirent un autre plus grand encore pour lequel tout le monde mit pied à terre. Le guide informa que derrière celui-ci allait s'étendre sous leur yeux la plaine désertique et la ville détruite qu'il fallait traverser.

-Quel lien tu as avec ces fondus ? demanda furtivement Thomas, désirant comprendre d'avantage ce gars.

-Disons qu'on s'est entre-aidés quelques fois.

-Comment tu peux apporter de l'aide à des fondus ? fit remarquer Minho.

-On est humain, avant d'être fondu. Nyo a une dette envers moi.

-T'es vraiment pas décidé à nous en dire plus !

Thomas tendait des perches mais jamais aucune ne servait. Aki se contentait de répondre le plus brièvement possible, sans donner de détails personnels. Ses réactions le persuadait de plus en plus que ce blond cachait des choses graves et inavouables. Il continua cependant à poser des questions plus ou moins intéressantes, espérant capter des informations l'aidant à juger sa personne. Sans plus de succès.

-Si on descend dans une plaine, ton Nyo, on va forcément le voir s'il nous suit, non ?

Le concerné marqua une pause alors qu'ils mettaient les pieds au sommet, dégageant une vue panoramique sur une vaste étendue de terre séchée et craquelée, rougie et privée du moindre signe de vie. La plaine dont parlait Aki était en réalité un couloir entre deux lignes montagneuses. Plus précisément, les marques d'un large fleuve ayant circulé dans les massifs, avant les éruptions solaires. La ville prenait place au flanc d'une montagne, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Sa taille devait correspondre à une ville au statut régional. Statut qu'elle ne possédait évidement plus. Puis après, bien après, une colonne de fumée s'échappait des massifs. Aki signifia la présence du camp là-bas.

-Et on doit aller super loin comme ça ?! Râla Minho. A vélo, sous un soleil cuisant, on doit se barrer au fin fond des montagnes ?!

-Tu étais prévenu avant de partir, rappela l'ancien convoyeur, habitué à ce relief ne lui procurant plus aucune crainte. C'est pour ça qu'on est tous bien protégés, avec un pare-soleil sur la tête !

-Et la ville là, on doit la survoler peut être ?

-Minho, calmes toi, comparé à toute la route qu'on a fait…

-Non Thomas. Une fois au campement le but était de détruire le WICKED et de reprendre à zéro. Pas de s'enfoncer dans un désert cramant sous prétexte qu'un mec peut te redonner quelque chose impossible à rendre.

-Le procédé s'inverse, coupa nettement Aki avant de fixer Thomas.

Ils échangèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes, et le brun pu enfin décrypter l'expression sur son visage. Une sincérité totale.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? reprit l'asiatique.

-Je viens de WICKED moi aussi. J'ai participé au programme, comme vous. J'ai servi moi aussi. On m'a privé de ma mémoire avant l'entrée dans le Labyrinthe. Mais ils ont foiré un peu, au fil du temps je me suis souvenu de beaucoup de choses.

-Alors là-bas il y a bien un homme capable de nous redonner la mémoire ?! S'étonna Thomas.

-Je ne sais pas si ce mec est toujours vivant, mais en théorie oui -il marqua une pause. Des avalanches ont bloqués le passage du fleuve, en bas, et de toute façon la crevasse est trop importante pour permettre aux véhicules terrestres de se rendre au campement nord depuis le notre. Une fois qu'on est descendu, il faut remonter par nous même. On est les seuls à pouvoir vérifier si une route peut se faire pour les voitures.

Sans plus de discours Aki chevaucha à nouveau son vélo et invita Newt à monter dessus. Etrangement, celui-ci ne disait rien et se contentait d'écouter, bien qu'il semble préoccupé par quelque chose. Antoine passa devant pour assurer la protection en cas de rencontre fortuite avec des fondus, Thomas et Minho lui emboitèrent le pas. Aki prit quelques secondes avant de repartir ce qui inquiéta un peu l'occupant du porte bagage.

-On fait fausse route ?

-Non…, il scruta attentivement le paysage, des nuages de poussières se soulevèrent sous le passage des deux roues déjà loin. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon lien soit toujours d'actualité avec _eux_.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, non?

-Vous survivrez surement. Pour ma part c'est autre chose…

Aki serrait ses poignets de freins avec acharnement et ne se décida à les lâcher qu'une longue minute plus tard, dans le but de se retourner vers Newt, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le blocard savait que ce mec était dérangé, mais il n'aurait pas cru sentir à nouveau cette bouche contre la sienne. Avec légèreté, et une pointe d'amertume.

-A quoi tu joues ?!

-Je me disais qu'avant de mourir je voulais t'embrasser…

Un tour de pédale et ils dévalaient la pente à une vitesse grandissante, l'air glissant sur leurs corps, coupant les effets cuisants du soleil. Le blondinet s'agrippa fermement à son conducteur, à chacun des balancements de l'engin. Cette étrange proximité était difficile à accepter, notamment à cause du comportement plus que pervers d'Aki, mais aussi du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre les mots sur son ressenti. Ce qu'il avait subit sous cette tente l'avait tout d'abord horrifié, mais avec le recul il percevait des gestes perdus et un garçon essayant désespérément de vivre. Mais ce petit égarement fit mouche après l'intervention de l'aîné.

-Et te baiser aussi…

\- Ferme-la !

Newt se persuada d'avoir mal comprit la phrase, pourtant elle semblait parfaitement correspondre au personnage. Tout cela tournait au ridicule.

Enfin sur la plaine, Aki ralenti l'allure et donnant toutes sa force dans chaque coup de pédale. Le temps passait rapidement sur la Terre brulée, et son pauvre job de coursier n'avait finalement duré que quelques mois, à sillonner toutes sortes de paysages, avec toujours le même point commun : le rouge du désert. Il travaillait pour un groupe d'envergure qui le payait en nourriture, ce qui lui permettait de tenir la route et gagner du muscle. Puis Braise et sa fulgurante arrivée avait tout détruit. Contraint de s'en allait, sa rencontre avec des partisans du Bras Droit l'avait poussé à se mettre lui aussi dans le ralliement, tous un but commun.

-Tu comptes garder Newt avec toi jusqu'au bout ?

Minho ralentissait depuis quelques mètres afin de pouvoir discuter avec le soit disant meneur. Il affichait une mine sévère voir presque haineuse à l'égard du grand blond.

-Il s'en plaint pas, remarqua de suite Aki. Et il n'est pas menacé de tomber à chaque caillou.

Bien sûr, l'asiatique n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre la référence.

-Je préfère le savoir tomber avec moi, plutôt qu'avec un tocard comme toi.

-Minho, arrêtes. On ne va pas se tirer dans les flancs.

Thomas aussi les avait rejoints et ne souhaitait pas voir partir cette discussion dans un débat pour une querelle virant presque obligatoirement aux poings. Devant eux, Antoine continuait à pédaler à allure constante. Les immeubles se rapprochaient à mesure que le temps passait, mais bien trop lentement au gout de chacun.

-Et toi, Newt, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Minho, curieux de savoir son ami si muet.

-La ferme Minho.

-Alors là ! C'est la première fois que… T'es malade ?!

\- Economises tes forces pour avancer, tête de plonk. Lâche-moi.

Aki fit un large sourire, visiblement amusé par les paroles de son cadet, à l'inverse, les deux autres échangèrent des regards plutôt anxieux, ayant perdu la bonne humeur de Newt, qui prenait rarement si méchamment de si simples paroles. Il fallait dire aussi qu'être balloté de la sorte sur un porte bagage ne devait pas l'enchanter plus que ça…


	4. Chapter 4

La traversée dura plus de deux longues heures. Les deux brun avaient calés leur vitesse sur celle d'Aki dans le but de ne pas prendre trop d'avance, de les soutenir, mais aussi de parler un peu. Newt décrocha quelques phrases mais sans plus, même l'autre blond discuta d'avantage.

C'est à l'approche du premier immeuble, et en voyant Antoine les rejoindre, que le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre des forces et établir leur plan, enfin, le plan de l'habitué.

-Compris ? Je reste devant. Si on n'a encore vus personne, c'est qu'ils sont occupés ailleurs. On ne connait pas la raison, et il vaut mieux que je sois le premier identifié. Antoine, tu garderas nos arrières.

-T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir échanger de vélo ? demanda une énième fois Minho.

Aki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il empoignait déjà son propre véhicule.

-Non, mais, par ce que sinon ça ne pose aucun soucis. Newt doit en avoir marre de ta tête en plus.

Bien que cela n'avait rien de sérieux, le concerné n'émit pas même l'ombre d'un sourire, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil de métal, le regard dévié. Alors là, à cet instant, ses deux amis réalisèrent qu'un truc clochait _**vraiment**_. Cependant, le temps pressant ne leur permettait pas de prolonger la discussion et ils se mirent en route pour la traversée de la ville. Immeubles en ruine, tas de ferrailles, routes poussiéreuses, bref, un environnement devenu quotidien depuis la première ville visitée quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avançaient à vive allure, serpentant dans les ruelles, à la suite du blond semblant connaitre l'endroit comme ça poche.

-Y'a un souci, déclara subitement Aki, assez faiblement car seul son bagage l'entendis.

-Comment ça ?

-Les rues sont barrées par endroit, on nous mène dans un traquenard.

-Faut avertir les autres.

-'Sert à rien. Il se joue de moi. On ne risque rien. Je crois…

Ils poursuivirent avec aisance durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais les obstacles s'accumulait et il devenait presque évident qu'un piège se tendait. Pour autant, il fallait traverser cette ville et Nyo et sa troupe ne représentait aucun danger. En théorie.

Aki prit un ultime virage, ce fut là que les fondus se présentèrent. L'habitation de gauche, aux ouvertures dépourvues de fenêtres, cracha trois individus. L'un d'eux parvînt à s'accrocher à Newt et le fit basculer en arrière. Contraint par l'arrêt de son deux-roues, Aki posa pied à terre et lança un regard vers les autres. Les deux autres fondus n'avaient atteint personne, mais autant apparurent à la suite d'Antoine, les encerclant. Thomas et Minho voulu se précipiter à l'aide de leur ami mais n'y parvinrent pas, retenus par des hommes aux habits déchirés et gueulant comme des fous. Antoine, non immunisé, préféra garder sa vie tant que l'urgence ne s'y prêtait pas, de plus, braquer son arme suffisait à tenir à distance les trois-quarts. Newt se débattit violement, de sorte qu'il réussi à s'éloigner de son agresseur et rejoindre le reste du groupe. Les fondus se contentèrent de les bloquer contre la façade. Aki, de son côté, aperçu une ombre sur le haut de la maison d'où sortaient ces gens. Il courut à toute vitesse dans l'antre et grimpa l'escalier puis l'échelle menant au toit. C'est en haut qu'il découvrit la personne qu'il redoutait.

-Une belle prise aujourd'hui ! 5 gars qui font du tourisme ! Si ce n'est pas une chance ça !

Nyo avait grandi un peu, et minci aussi, mais restait reconnaissable. Ses yeux noirs inspiraient toujours ce même sentiment d'insécurité. Ses cheveux châtain brunissaient beaucoup, et ses vêtements tendaient vers le même coloris. Son physique le vieillissait, passant de 23 à 40 ans.

Visiblement, le tissu que portait Aki tout autour de sa tête et la moitié de son visage le laissait méconnaissable, si bien qu'il du le retirer.

-Nyo. Retire tes gars.

Ce visage associé à cette voix familière étonna grandement l'aîné qui avança de quelques pas supplémentaires.

-Aki… ? Le connard est de retour ! Tu comptes repartir mort ou vif ?

En disant cela, accompagné d'un beau regard de psychopathe, il s'approcha à moins d'un mètre de l'autre, immobile.

-Lâches les mecs qui m'accompagnent, et je te répondrais.

-Non, t'as toujours pas capté mon pote. T'es mort là. Tout de suite.

La distance se raccourcis d'un pas encore, tandis que Nyo tendait brusquement le bras vers le blond qui eu l'instinct de reculer avant de comprendre qu'ils'agissait d'une salutation. Il tapa le poing présenté devant lui. Il se sentit tiré à l'avant et se retrouva dans une étreinte fraternelle. Surprit, il y répondit tout de même. Un certain silence se formant autours d'eux durant ces longues secondes de retrouvailles, puis l'aîné s'éloigna.

-Tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin d'un remontant, sans parler de mon groupe qui s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Braise gagne du terrain pendant que tu te balade librement dans cette putain de Terre Brulée !

Nyo s'empourpra sur la fin et faillit se laisser dépasser par la colère en réalisant que la vérité était cela. Aki se promenait librement sur une planète ravagée, ignorant le virus et les contaminés par la même occasion. Leur rencontre datait de leur enfance, avant que le WICKED ne s'empare du plus jeune pour l'enfermer dans un centre. Par la suite, le blond avait pu le contacter, et même après son amnésie, une fois la majorité de ses souvenirs revenus, il l'avait retrouvé dans une petite ville abandonnée.

-Tu es infecté.

-Non ? Vraiment ? Et tu crois que je t'attendais pour me le dire ? Mon état empire ! Il m'arrive d'entendre ces… saletés me grignoter le cerveau ! Bien sûr que je suis infecté ! Et t'es là pour m'aider, connard !

-Calme toi, il se fit empoigner par le col, et libère les autres.

-T'as d'la chance d'être ce que tu es.

Une fois qu'il eu lâché sa prise, le chef s'en alla par les escaliers et gueula l'ordre de lever le camp, les intrus étant finalement une sorte d'alliés. Il se présenta comme étant la personne la plus apte de la ville, et par conséquent celle qui gouvernait. Il précisa entre autre qu'il tuerait n'importe quel fondu parmi eux, mais de toute évidence il n'y en avait pas.

Les garçons restèrent calmes et attendirent qu'Aki revienne. La première chose qui l'interpela fut la blessure de Newt au genou droit, probablement faite lors de sa chute depuis le porte bagage. Cependant, le sang ne coulait déjà plus et marqué d'une petite auréoles le tissu quelque peu déchiré.

-T'en a abimé un, fit remarquer le grand blond à son vieille « ami ».

Le concerné tiqua alors qu'on le prenait pour un vulgaire objet mais ce fut Minho qui répliqua à sa place, furieux d'entendre parler ainsi de son ami. Ca ne choqua personne.

-C'est l'handicapé, on s'en tamponne.

-C'est une blague ?! S'énerva –enfin- celui qui, en effet, passait pour un handicapé, mais ne l'était nullement. Il approcha dangereusement le gars l'insultant et au moment où il fut tentait de lui donner un coup, un bras lui barra le chemin.

En remontant du regard le membre il alla jusqu'à accrocher les deux yeux bleus d'Aki qui le fixait avec sérieux. Contraint, il renonça.

Traîné de force jusqu'au quartier général, le petit groupe se retrouva enfermé dans une petite pièce de l'hôtel de ville. Toutes les fenêtres obstruées obligeaient la mise en route d'une lampe à gaz pour éclairer un minimum. Un sofa trônait au milieu, une table basse derrière et un petit tabouret devant avec l'objet lumineux. Aki ne figurait pas parmi eux, embarqué par Nyo sans raisons valables, ce qui les ramena au compte de quatre. Pourtant pas surveillés, aucun ne décida de s'en aller, trouvant cette option inutile, puisqu'en milieu hostile. Thomas profita de l'instant pour communiquer avec Antoine qui dévoila quelques informations sur le Bras Droit et lui donnant le peu de choses qu'il savait sur cette ville de fondus et le camp du nord. Décidément, personne ne savait réellement à quoi s'attendre une fois dans ces montagnes.

-Et ce gars, il a toujours été comme ça ? demanda subtilement Minho en parlant du cuisinier.

-Il est spécial. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du camp que nous allons voir. Finalement on ne sait que peu de chose à son sujet, si ce n'est que Vincent le dorlote et qu'il semble faire circuler quelque chose entre les membres du Bras Droit.

-« Quelque chose » ? Répéta Thomas

-Une substance, ou flux d'informations, je ne sais pas. Il traîne souvent de tente en tente la nuit. Et une fois j'ai aperçu une multitude de blessures dans son dos.

-Mais hormis ça, il pique des crises d'hystérie depuis longtemps ? Réclama Minho dans le but de mettre un jugement définitif sur l'individu. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ouai. Quand on l'a vu la première fois, il s'est excité sur Newt. Et il n'est pas clair dans ses paroles. Un peu… Un peu comme un fondu.

A l'évocation de ce passage le blond se figea, la suite de ses entrevues avec Aki lui revînt en mémoire alors qu'il décidait de ne plus y penser. Les sensations le déroutèrent.

-Aki est immunisé, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps, conclut finalement Antoine, non désireux de poursuivre la conversation sur une personne qu'il ne se sentait pas apte à juger.

La discussion s'arrêta plus ou moins là, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer un faisceau de lumière. La personne concernée par la dernière discussion fit son apparition et se traîna plus ou moins difficilement, appuyé contre le mur, jusqu'au sofa pour y prendre place. La tête en arrière, il échappa un long soupir de fatigue, intriguant les autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda Thomas.

-Pas grand-chose… Mais… On ne pourra pas partir tant que je ne serais pas reposé.

-Tu comptes nous faire croupir ici ? T'es pas tout seul à prendre les décisions, non ?

Mais en disant cela, l'asiatique remarqua que son collègue n'allait pas bien. Il paraissait bien faible, voir même pâle.

-Sérieusement, ils t'ont fait quoi ? demanda t il a son tour.

-Vraiment rien.

Aki se sentait si bien dans ces moelleux coussins, qu'il se sentait partir. Ses yeux papillonnaient déjà, alors que les garçons digressaient à son sujet. Il réussit à articuler quelques mots en guises de réponses, mais le sommeil le rongeait si bien, qu'il succomba rapidement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thomas pour bruler d'envie de sortir et enquêter sur les habitants de cette ville, et discuter de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à Aki. Ce dernier dormait profondément, écroulé dans les coussins, avec à ses pieds Newt resté assit, lui aussi fatigué, et un peu inquiet de l'état de santé de son camarade. Minho se questionnait également en voyant la peau pâle du blond, et son sommeil si rapide. Les réponses aux questions manquaient cruellement face à une telle situation, déjà que chacun s'interrogeait grandement sur la mission et l'importance qu'elle pouvait prendre.

-Bon, ça suffit, je monte.

Thomas venait d'atteindre son maximum, une minute de plus à attendre dans cette pièce et il exploserait. Sûr de lui, il se posta devant la porte et questionna du regard le coureur, qui s'avança à ses côtés.

-Je suis d'accord, il faut qu'on nous explique, et surtout qu'on sorte de ce trou à rat !

-Attendez, sans Aki, nous n'avons aucune sécurité une fois face aux fondus.

Ce qu'Antoine relevait n'été pas faux, mais si Nyo tenait parole, alors il n'y aurait aucun problème.

-Je viens avec vous, mon job est de vous protéger.

Puisque l'adulte les rejoignait, les deux autres se tournèrent vers le blond gardant le silence.

-Newt, tu ne viens pas ?

-Les gars… On va pas laisser Aki tout seul. Il va croire qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose.

-Il connait cet endroit mieux que nous, à son réveil il nous trouvera, poursuivit Thomas. Puis, si tu restes seul avec lui, il pourrait t'agresser encore une fois.

« Il ne fera jamais plus que ce qu'il ma déjà fait subir » réalisa le blond avant de répondre qu'il ne risquait rien. Quelques excuses plus tard, il parvint à faire respecter son choix et observa ses amis disparaitre derrière la grande porte. A voir ce mec roupiller tranquillement, cela lui donna l'idée d'en faire autant, alors Newt accepta de prendre un peu de repos en se laissant couler sur le sofa. Il ne dormi pas longtemps mais ce lapse de temps l'aida énormément. Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts, porté tout le long de la route, jusqu'à présent il avait accumuler tant de fatigue et de stresse... De plus, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, incapable de dire s'il se sentait malmené ou non. De là à parler d'amour, bien sûr que non, pour une multitude de raisons. Mais les sentiments d'Aki, ceux qu'il nourrissait envers lui, il ne les détestait pas autant...

Aki ne sut pas combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux, mais il apprécia ce qu'il vit, éclairé par la lumière de la lampe. Le blondinet dormait, assit contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes à moitié dans le vide, une expression paisible sur le visage, chose rare. Il se redressa doucement, craignant de le réveiller. Un rapide coup d'œil lui prouva qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Ca fait mal..., murmura t il en exerçant une pression au pli de son bras gauche, couvert par la manche de son sweet.

La douleur devait sans doute être responsable de son mal de tête, et son engourdissement. Cependant, il préféra ne pas en tenir compte et se leva. A peine quelques pas et il s'obligea à retrouver le sofa, où Newt s'étalait de plus en plus. La fatigue le regagna et il sombra à nouveau.

-Aki!

-...oui...?

Après cinq minutes d'essais, Newt parvint enfin à réveiller son camarade qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux toujours clos.

-Tu vas mieux?

-J'allais pas si mal, je crois...

-C'est pas ce que tu montrais, avec ta peau toute blanche... Tu t'es écroulé en deux secondes.

-On m'a juste prélevé du sang.

-Quoi? Du sang? Comment ça?

\- Apparemment, ce n'est pas lui qui a une dette envers moi, mais l'inverse...

Le plus grand s'assit correctement et prit son visage entre ses mains, frottant ses yeux endormis. Il comprit alors que dans cette pièce, il était seul avec Newt, et que par conséquent, les autres vadrouillaient à l'extérieur. Plusieurs scénarios se déroulèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'en rende compte et lui explique ce que ses amis avez eu l'idée de faire, en attendant son réveil.

-S'ils s'attirent des ennuis...

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tommy se débrouille bien, et si Minho l'écoute bien, il n'y a aucun risque.

-"Tommy"? répéta Aki, une pointe de mécontentement résonnant dans sa voix alors qu'il se tournait vers son interlocuteur. C'est qui pour toi, ce mec? Ton p'tit copain?

-Pas du t-, mais, t'es obsédé ou quoi?!

Depuis le labyrinthe, dans le repère du WICKED, jusqu'au milieu de la terre brulée et dans le camp du bras droit, jamais, JAMAIS, Newt aurait pu penser à ça une seule seconde. Pas avec Thomas. Pas dans des conditions pareilles. Et puis non, il s'en foutait bien! Thomas était son ami, son camarade, celui qui lui avait évité de penser à nouveau à sa propre mort. Pour le coup, ce foutu cuisinier devait vraiment avoir un grain. Mais son regard de braise se reflétant à travers la lueur de la lampe l'interloqua.

-Ouai, j'suis obsédé. Une objection?

-Mais c'est quoi ton soucis? Tu tournes vraiment pas rond là-dedans, répliqua le plus jeune en pointant son doigt vers le crâne d'Aki.

-Je suis dégénéré. Ca te pose un problème aussi?

Pour signifier ses dires, il s'approcha dangereusement de Newt, jusqu'au point où il se senti prit au piège, enfoncé dans les coussins. Plus précisément, ce sont ses lèvres qui furent capturées par leurs semblables. Cela lui procura un frisson incompréhensible, de peur? D'envie? En tout cas, il ne se donna pas la force de résister et Aki eu encore l'occasion de prolonger le baiser. Après avoir savouré sa proie, il se gratta l'oreille et entrepris de fixer les prunelles face à lui. Magnifique.

-Tu vas continuer à profiter de moi?

-Je ne profite pas. Tu ne donne pas l'impression de ne pas vouloir de moi. Même si ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment... Je vais sans doute mourir dans peu de temps. Mais avant, je vais te débarrasser de ton mal.

En deux secondes, il attrapa le poignet de Newt et lui arracha la croute formée sur son épiderme, suite à sa démangeaison récente. La douleur lui arracha un cri. Sa plaie désormais grande ouverte, sur une mesure de bien trois centimètres, la moitié de celle-ci égalant l'épaisseur, commençait à peine à saigner lorsqu'Aki entreprit d'y mettre la bouche pour en sucer la substance et lécher. Bouche bé, le blessé regardait, ahuri, cet imbécile agir comme un animal, sauvage.

-T'es COMPLETEMENT malade! Dégage!  
Dès qu'il eu retiré son bras, le blond fut à nouveau bloqué et un morceau de chair pendouillait devant son nez. Ce devait être ce qu'avait arraché son timbré de camarade, cependant, la couleur grise et la grosseur de la chose l'interloqua.

-Tu vois? Ca s'appelle être "braisé". Cette coupure que tu disais bénigne, n'était qu'un bout de braise insufflant son poison dans tes veines.

Il jeta le bout au loin dans la pièce, et se leva.

-Mais tu n'es pas encore un fondu.  
Sa phrase à peine finie, la porte s'ouvrit et le reste du groupe débarqua, Minho en alerte, disant avoir entendu crier. Tout de suite il accusa Aki d'avoir fait du mal à son ami, le menaçant durement avant que n'intervienne Thomas pour calmer le jeu et que ladite victime témoigne en sa faveur.

-Aki. Le chemin est dégagé jusqu'à l'autre camp. On a mit en route une voiture pour pouvoir nous y rendre.

-Quoi...? QUOI? Comment vous avez fait?!

-L'autre mec, ton pote, il a amené des explosifs avec lui, il a fait sauté une parti des gravas et une petite voiture peut passer maintenant. C'est plutôt rare d'en avoir, mais la ville est plutôt garnie.

Minho ne cacha pas sa joie. Entendre que le chemin pouvait prendre suite en voiture, sans faire d'efforts, et surtout ensemble, en tout cas sans devoir confier Newt à ce psychopathe, le réjouissait spectaculairement. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Thomas, ayant hâte. La suite de l'histoire lui plu un peu moins car Nyo réclamait sa présence à bord du véhicule, en échange du prêt. Mais tout cela semblait plus déboussoler Aki qu'autre chose.

-Attends, depuis quand vous communiquez..? Vous êtes un groupe d'infectés! Ils le sont devenus eux aussi?!

-Si tu veux savoir, j'ai vendu la mèche à ton sujet. De plus, on ne transmet plus la braise, nous. A moins que les pauvres mecs que nous avons rencontrés soit par hasard des immuns.

-Tu m'as dis hier que ça empirait de jour en jour!

-Pour nous, oui, mais Braise ne se propage plus.

-C'est... n'importe quoi!

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, ne comprenant plus rien, le grand blond se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en prenant une direction quelconque pour s'isoler du reste des gens. Comment un groupe de fondus pouvait ne plus avoir Braise. Cette foutue maladie, une fois qu'on l'a, on ne s'en sépare plus, et on la propage à qui l'accepte! Ou alors n'était-elle pas assez virulente? Non. Impossible. Et si Aki se creusait les méninges, Thomas réalisait dans sa tête tous les schémas possibles pour arriver à une telle situation. Rien de bien concluant lui apparu. Il fixa Nyo rejoindre son ancien camarade.

-Un gars du groupe est venu nous trouver il ya pas mal de temps. Ils ont eu des gars malades, qui ont demandés asile chez nous. Mais le temps de venir ici, ils y restaient. Comme ça fait des années qu'ils nous savent en vie, et que tu faisais des trafics ici, ils sont venus nous passer à tabac. J'ai été contrains de dire la vérité. Sur toi. Je crois que ce fameux "roi" en veut à ta peau. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te rejetterais dans sa gueule.

-Je ne me jette pas dans sa gueule. Il ne me tuera pas, sinon il l'aurait fait. Mais, c'est clair que je vais dérouiller. Quel accord vous avez passés?

-Le chemin nous permet d'échanger des vivres contre la place pour les malades... Et le remède pour quand tu viendras. Ils ont quelques Immuns qui s'occupent des transferts... Aki. N'y vas pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais grâce à ça, on va pouvoir aller plus vite. Demain je serais rentré à la base.

-T'es anémique, Aki. Tu vas y rester, ce mec veut te tuer!

-Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre?!

-On a été frères avant d'être fondus! s'époumona Nyo, de sorte que tout le monde l'entendit. Tu vas aller mourir pour le bon plaisir d'un cinglé...

-Et toi tu vivras.


	5. Chapter 5

La voiture prête, tout le groupe dedans, et Nyo conduisant, le moteur démarra en crachant de la poussière et une fumée noire épaisse. Malgré cela, le chauffeur assura une arrivée rapide et sans problème. En effet, elle s'accommodait à la route et avançait relativement bien. Durant le voyage, Thomas brulant d'interrogations, questionna les deux "chefs" pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible. Entre autre, Nyo leur fit savoir que l'homme qu'il cherchait, celui capable de rendre la mémoire, ne figurait pas parmi ses connaissances. Puis Minho, lui, trouvait vraiment l'attitude de Newt suspecte. Depuis leur départ il ne bronchait pas, suivait en silence, pensif, et son poignet portait désormais un bandage gris, sur la plaie qu'il avait montré dans la pièce fermée. Soit disant une éraflure, profonde.

De toute évidence, chacun avait ses propres soucis, sans parler d'Aki, toujours pas remit de sa fatigue, qui dormait à poings fermés. Heureusement, le trajet dura à peine deux heures. Deux longues heures, c'est sûr, mais comme tout le monde avait roupillés, à part Thomas et Nyo, ils ne s'en aperçurent pas trop.

Le camp était rudimentaire, et seulement une dizaine de tentes, petites, restaient plantées, les autres visiblement à terre, pliées ou remorquées dans des 4x4. Ils arrivaient en plein déménagement. Le conducteur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient changés de lieu depuis la dernière fois, s'étant rapprochés de la ville d'une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres. Et apriori, ils continuaient à bouger. Puis le "roi" fit son entrée.

Il paraissait être le plus robuste de tous, musclé et en pleine possession de ses forces. Son débardeur montrait les larges tatouages longeant son bras droit jusqu'à son cou. Comparait aux autres, il témoignait de bien moins nombreuses blessures. Ses cheveux noirs, courts, se jetaient en arrières, mouillés. Il s'avança d'un pas certain, d'une manière presque effrayante. Tout droit. Jusqu'à trente centimètre d'Aki, qu'il jugeait de haut, très haut, en ne prêtant aucune attention aux cinq autres.

De son côté, Aki c'était positionné en avant, tentant de garder une mesure de sécurité pour les autres, et il ne dévia pas une seul fois le regard froid de son ancien camarade. Ne se sentant pas rassuré pour autant.

-Akihazura, serais-tu toujours vivant? Débuta le brun avec un sourire carnassier. J'aurais peut-être dû remédier à ça depuis un moment... Non?

Newt n'aurait jamais cru que le véritable prénom de cet énergumène soit celui-ci.

-Celui qui devrait crever c'est toi. Et tu le sais, répondit durement le concerné en espérant que les autres ne réagissent pas, comme il leur avait demandé plus tôt. Nous avons un accord à passer, je suis là uniquement pour ça.

-Et surtout pour une certaine mémoire, non?

Le regard du "roi" changea de direction pour pointer Thomas qui ne fit pas le fier sur le coup, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Est ce que ce gars, heu... Marc, est ce qu'il est encore ici?!

-Saches que ta mémoire, tu l'a retrouvera tôt ou tard. Mais ce ne sera pas grâce à lui.

Tandis qu'il rigolait, les membres du camp gardèrent un silence de plomb, visiblement touchés par ces paroles. Sans doute l'avait il éliminé ici même. Puis ce gars souffla bruyamment avant de ramener sa main sur le col de son ancien camarade d'expérience, l'empoigna durement vers lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Nyo réclame du calme et que Minho et Thomas fassent un pas en avant au cas où...

-Tu auras mis le temps avant de venir. Et en plus accompagné d'une bande de gamins! Cracha t il en serrant son emprise.

-Et c'est avec un guignol pareil que tu veux passer un accord?

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers Newt, jusque là tranquille, qui commençait à trouver cette situation ridicule et sans sens. Il lâcha une injure contre "le roi" et le somma de lâcher son ami. Ce dernier fut effectivement lâché, mais la main n'avait pas volé bien loin, un sweet à côté, tirant violemment le petit blond vers le sol, s'écroulant au pied d'Aki. Celui-ci stoppa d'un bras les deux gaillards souhaitant venir en aide à leur précieux Newt, tout en bloquant d'un coup de pied la jambe de son adverse, lancée en direction de la tête devant ses pieds.

-Je peux te donner ce que tu veux! Stoppa tout de suite Aki. Ne touche pas à eux!

-Ce dont tu parles ne m'intéresse _pas_. Tu as oublié? Je suis Immun. Que les autres crèvent, je m'en fou bien.

\- Si tu ne veux rien alors laisse-nous faire ce qu'il faut.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse actuellement.

Le grand brun laissa Newt se relevé, rouge de colère et plein de poussière, tandis qu'il empoignait à nouveau le bras de son interlocuteur, le forçant à le suivre à l'opposé du campement. Ainsi, Aki traversa les petites tentes jusqu'à la tente la plus reculée. Là, il fut projeté sur un semblant de matelas à même le sol. Il entendit la voix de Nyo s'abattre durement sur les autres camarades, imposant que personne ne les suive. Aki le remercia silencieusement, alors que « le roi » le bloquait par les épaules.

-Tu aurais une idée appétissante pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi ? Je manque un peu d'imagination en ce moment…

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Oooh ! En voilà une idée !

D'un coup brusque il étala le blond sur le ventre, d'une main empoignant son haut pour le tirer jusqu'à la tête, histoire de le bloquer un peu, et de l'autre main il lui baissa son bas.

-C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression que même une fois sorti du Labyrinthe, tu t'es rincer le cul une bonne centaine de fois !

-Ferme là ! Pourquoi tu joues le connard ?!

-Mais, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je le suis bel et bien. Je suis un connard et je me plais à le devenir de plus en plus à chaque instant. Et là j'ai très envie de jouer à un jeu malsain avec toi. Dans le sens où tu serais l'objet, bien sûr.

Il attrapa quelque chose au hasard, qui fut un couteau à long manche gravé dans de l'ivoire. Il lécha ce bout là avec une lueur perverse dans les pupilles. Aki se doutait déjà de la suite des évènements, mais le contact froid de la matière dure contre ses parois internes lui donnèrent un coup de fouet. En quelques secondes il se libéra et parvint à se retourner, à genoux il aurait voulu attraper la lame et la jeter loin.

-Je ne suis plus ton jouet !

-En voilà une idée ! Peut-être que te baiser à moitié mort est une bonne chose !

La victime ne fit pas immédiatement le lien entre le sang giclant sous ses yeux et le coup de froid sur son torse. En réalité ce fut le sourire carnassier de son ainé que lui indiqua l'anomalie. Ce visage là il le connaissait, toujours affiché à des instants tragiques, et surtout sanglant. Il le vit pour la première fois lorsqu'un de ses camarades arrivait trop tard pour la fermeture des portes massives, dans le labyrinthe. Il avait fini écrasé entre les deux blocs, tout son corps éclatant sur la pierre, giclant par la fente, les os broyés dans des craquements abominables, les mêmes qu'un chat croquant sa souris.

Aki baissa les yeux sur la blessure tranchant son torse à l'horizontal. Il réalisait tout juste ce qui se passait lorsque l'autre le poussa à nouveau sur le matelas, un verre opaque à la main.

-Tu sais, on a eu quelques fondus ici… Ils ont tous étrangement disparus…. Mais j'ai eu le temps de collecter quelques ADN. Je crois, poursuivit-il en penchant le contenant au dessus de la blessure ouverte, que tu vas en mourir cette fois.

La rencontre entre le liquide rouge et poisseux et son propre le sang lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Rapidement il se débattit et se jeta au travers de l'ouverture en toile, rencontrant durement le sol. A quelques mètres, Thomas se tenait immobile, stupéfé, avant d'accourir pour le soulever. Dans sa course, Aki, dont le pantalon avait glissé, c'était embourbés les pieds, provoquant sa chute. Newt et Minho, découvrant la scène après avoir passé un 4x4 noir, les rejoignirent rapidement. Bien qu'aucunes réponses ne données suite à leurs interrogations, la plaie, peu profonde mais large, et ensanglantée, donna une raisons aux trois garçons de s'interposer entre le blond et l'autre fou furieux, sans pour autant leur donner le courage de se dresser face à lui. Ce dernier, hilare, se passionnait à regarder son comparse agoniser, sentant le sable entrer dans son corps.

\- Pas la peine de vous mettre sur la défensive. J'ai fais ce que je voulais, je vous le laisse.

Sans attendre que l'on puisse l'approcher pour une quelconque représailles, il fila vite sous le toit de toile et le bruit d'un moteur résonna. Thomas, Minho et quelques autres se dépêchèrent de se rendre derrière l'abri de fortune, d'où semblait provenir précisément ce bruit, avec la volonté –pour certain- de mettre des droites à ce dégénéré. Sauf que le brun ne s'attarda pas et fila à toute allure en chevauchant une moto-cross énorme et entièrement noire.

-Reviens enfoiré ! S'époumona l'asiatique avant de lancer une série d'injures à l'encontre du jeune homme, déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

-Où est-ce qu'il va ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est ce qu'il va ?!

Thomas se retourna vers plusieurs personnes, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, en vain. Seul des visages masqués d'incompréhension et de dégout s'offrirent à lui. Pas moyen de récolter la moindre info. Même en les questionnant au sujet du scientifique sachant redonner la mémoire. En si peu de temps il se retrouva avec le cerveau plein à craquer d'interrogations et d'inquiétude concernant leur survie au côté du bras droit. En arrivant dans ce groupe il lui semblait que plus rien n'avançait, qu'ils étaient simplement entourés de personnes aussi perdues et faibles que eux, l'immunité en moins…

Il se reprit rapidement en pensant à Aki.

-Newt, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-J'vais bien, répondit le blessé en repoussant le blondinet essayant de lui apporter son aide.

-C'était une sacré lame pour que tu aies une si grande entaille. Il faut te soigner, vite. Est-ce qu'il y a du matériel ?

Se laissant retomber dos au sol, il eu l'impression de sentir les cellules de Braise rencontrer les siennes et les brûler vivement, cette entaille, ce sang ne lui appartenant pas, tout ça bouillait en lui, sous sa chair, _dans_ sa chair, effroyablement. Pour le coup, il doutait de pouvoir en réchapper, une telle dose du virus en contact avec son corps –ses entrailles- et l'importance de la plaie malgré tout… Il se sentait bon pour la casse, à devenir fondu et griller au soleil. Le soleil justement, ce qu'il pouvait lui bruler les yeux et tout le reste, en le toisant là bas, au coin de son regard. Bon sang, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale et écœurant…

-Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux, mais c'est déjà beaucoup. La coupure n'est pas énorme, il devrait en guérir, conclut finalement Thomas après une bonne heure à s'être occupé du blessé, découvrant la majorité de ses cicatrices. Nyo, tu sais quelque chose à son sujet que tu ne veux pas nous dire. C'est lié à toutes ses marques ?

Le chef de la ville fondue resta muet comme une tombe, incapable de penser à autre chose que son incapacité face au danger dans lequel se trouvait son camarade. Ce dernier reposait au sol, sur une fine couverture, au centre d'une grande tente.

-Tu as dis que vous étiez frère. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes responsable mais nous aussi on a besoin de tout savoir. WICKED s'est joué de nous, ils nous ont tout volés. Jusqu'à notre mémoire ! Si tu peux nous aider, alors fais-le !

Minho appuya les propos du brun en se joignant à lui, gardant l'inconscient du coin de l'œil, sachant Newt à ses côtés. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne craignait plus rien dans ce campement, depuis « le roi » parti. Par contre, il rageait de ne pas pouvoir cogner le fautif dans tout ça, et d'être une fois de plus spectateur dans une situation si grave. Mais en se joignant à Thomas, ils réussirent à sortir l'autre de son silence.

-Il n'est pas Immunisé, déclara t il doucement en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

-Comment il pourrait ne pas l'être avec tout ce qu'il a fait ? poursuivit Thomas.

-Tu vois, ces marques… -il hésita de longues secondes. Ces marques sont... Comment dire… Lorsqu'il attrape Braise, le virus reste au même endroit et est éjecté. C'est… Si un fondu lui mordait le bras, alors la morsure resterait ouverte et extérioriserait le virus de sorte à former un kyste. Lorsque ça arrive, Aki extrait la grosseur et cautérise l'endroit.

-Tu veux dire que la multitude de marques sur son corps, il en a partout, des énormes, ça vient d'un contact avec le virus ?!

-Ouai, c'est ça. Je me sers de son sang pour immuniser mes camarades. Ils ont gardés le virus, moi aussi, mais il est beaucoup moins virulent. On ne le propage plus et il reste encore assez stable. Hormis d'affreuses migraines...

-Et ce mec et si égoïste qu'il n'en a jamais fait part à qui que ce soit, même à Marie ?! S'offusqua Minho en comprenant qu'Aki pouvait être « le » remède.

-Il est tout seul ! Regarde-le ! Son corps et sans cesse à l'affut du virus, il a déjà tellement souffert. Et jusqu'à présent personne n'a les moyens d'analyser ses réactions, excepté le WICKED. Et je ne vais surement pas le renvoyer là-bas. Il fait déjà ce qu'il peut. A chacune de ses visites il m'offre du sang pour soigner les habitants. Et… et… !

-La ferme ! Résonna la voix du malade. Arrêtez… de parler de moi… Ca gratte dans ma tête…

Entendant ces dires, Nyo accouru jusqu'à lui pour s'accroupir et pressa l'une de ses épaules, trop inquiet.

-C'est une impression que tu as, tu blagues, n'est ce pas ?

-Ouai… c'est plutôt un mal de crâne… Nyo. Merde, vous n'êtes pas au courant…

Il fit tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas refermer les paupières puis braqua son regard sur le visage du blond silencieux, genoux au sol, à l'opposé de Nyo. A le voir il se sentit mal, écrasé par un poids sur le torse, et il prit une grande inspiration. Bien qu'heureux de pourvoir le voir à nouveau, de savoir qu'il était là, juste à côté, il se senti coupable de lui infliger une scène pareille. Pire encore. Il trouvait absolument stupide, incompréhensible et injustifié de posséder de tels sentiments envers ce gars. Mais depuis combien de temps il se répétait ça en boucle? Bien sûr que son attache au blond n'avait aucun sens... Et ce visage si triste face à lui le frustra grandement, incapable de pouvoir le réconforter. Puis l'arrivée de Thomas dans son champ de vision le surprit et le ramena sur la situation.

-C'est pas mon sang, déclara t il en reportant son attention sur son frère. 'Celui d'un fondus. Nyo faut bruler tout ça… J'compte sur toi.

-Ce connard à fait ça?! Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de te jeter sur lui?! T'es complétement cinglé! Il ne t'a pas tué tout de suite mais, bordel, tu vas crever avec une dose pareille!

Nyo continua à l'injurier tandis qu'Aki prenait un peu plus conscience du mal le rongeant, devant l'inquiétude de son frère il se senti coupable plus que jamais auparavant, et les larmes menaçaient de couler. En fermant les yeux il senti une pression sur son autre épaule qui se réchauffa à ce contact.

-Il va s'en sortir, il est immunisé.

Trop éreinté et fiévreux, Aki fut content de s'endormir à nouveau en gardant la phrase de Newt en tête. "Il va s'en sortir". Mais si pour lui l'histoire s'arrêter là, les trois autres continuèrent leur discussion.

-Il n'est pas immunisé, je viens de le dire! Il peut mourir du virus. Là c'est encore local, mais si le sang est directement entré dans la plaie... C'est complètement autre chose. Il ne pourra jamais survivre à ça.

-Tu parviens bien à sauver tes hommes avec des prises de sang, remarqua Minho en s'approchant du groupe.

-Justement, si on y parvient c'est peut etre par ce que son sang est directement en contact avec le notre. C'est possible, non? Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire, toi, Thomas. Je comprends rien au processus, j'suis pas médecin.

-Je ne sais pas... Faudrait déjà savoir quel élément dans son sang permet de lutter contre Braise. Et la concentration... Puis ça dépend de plein de paramètres... C'est quelque chose que je n'ai même pas imaginé... Il faut qu'on retourne au campement et qu'on analyse ça dans le labo de Marie.

-Ok... Ok, on va sortir voir le matériel que l'on peut trouver ici. Votre pote reste là pour surveiller mon frangin?

Les deux bruns se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Newt. Ce dernier n'affichait pas une super mine. Alors l'asiatique prit la parole.

-Newt, ça fait un moment que tu restes dans ton coin, il s'approcha de lui en quête de réponses. Y'a un problème avec ce mec?

Le blond était parfaitement conscient de son détachement vis à vis de ses amis et de leur mission, seulement Aki avait commencé par foutre en l'air ses émotions et pour ne rien arranger, il doutait de leur immunité. Sa blessure au poignet se présentait comme Braise. Certes, Aki avait enlevé ce morceau de chair malade, mais il ne lui en restait pas moins une douleur et une tâche violacée sensible. Tout se mélangeait incroyablement. Aki résistait au virus tout en donnant la possibilité à d'autre de lutter contre, grâce à son sang, mais en contre partie il avait contaminé Newt, immun lui aussi. Pire encore, peut être que lui aussi pouvait soigner les autres avec son sang? Mais alors qu'attendaient-ils pour faire quelque chose?! Et si lui pouvait être contaminé, alors les autres également. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et l'idée même de voir ses amis être infectés tour à tour lui donnait la nausée.

-Hé! Newt? Ca va? S'alerta Thomas devant l'immobilité de son camarade.

-Oui, répondit le concerné avant de se raviser. Non. Enfaite je me sens complétement claqué...

Ramenant ses genoux contre le torse, il y enfouit son visage, non désireux de devoir expliquer la situation, et donc la possibilité qu'il puisse ne plus être immunisé -s'il l'avait était un jour.

-On va rentrer au campement rejoindre Poêle-a-frire, on pourra se reposer et prendre le temps d'analyser tous les évènements.

\- Non Tommy, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard d'appréhension.

-Rentrer changerait rien, et puis on peut même pas parler de rentrer quelque part, où tu as vus qu'on avait un "chez nous"? J'en ai marre, je suis à bout là. C'est peut-être... _C'est_ égoïste, mais j'aimerais seulement me poser, être tranquille dans un endroit où personne viendrait nous déranger. J'en ai foutrement marre de courir partout, ce n'est pas comme si on trouverait un je-sais-pas-quoi capable de changer quelque chose!

Cette tirade rappela le labyrinthe à Minho, à l'époque où, avec Newt et Alby, leur espoir de sortir de cette épreuve se faisait de plus en plus mince. Et que certain craquait déjà au point de ne plus vouloir vivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt désirait mettre les choses au clair dès le réveil d'Aki afin de pouvoir se reprendre et retourner avec ses amis pour finir cette lutte interminable contre WICKED. Ils devaient simplement ramener tout le groupe de l'autre côté de la montagne, puis prendre les armes ensemble pour détruite le Q.G principal de l'organisation. Une fois là-bas la vérité éclaterait, au sujet de chacun. Après tout, Aki provenait d'un de leur centre lui aussi, son cas, son immunité, tout ça devait être répertorié. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait il que personne ne lui courait après, lui seul possédant un quelque chose pouvant soigner les malades.

-Aki, réveille-toi, demanda-t-il tout bas en pressant son épaule. J'ai des questions… tellement de questions…

A tant s'interroger, Newt finissait par déprimer, perdu dans ses réflexions et incapable de trouver l'issu tout seul.

-'aisse…

Bien que faible, la voix surprit Newt qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si rapide de la part du malade à moitié dans les vapes. Il fut soulager de le voir remuer.

-J'ai des choses à te demander.

-Newt…

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé longtemps pour te reposer mais les autres vont bientôt revenir… et…

-J'écoute, murmura le fiévreux.

-Est-ce-que c'est toi qui m'as contaminé… ?

Aki ouvrit grand les yeux et se tortilla un peu pour mieux voir son interlocuteur sur sa gauche. Ce dernier n'avait pas bonne mine, pâle, triste, et peu réactif. Surtout inquiet enfaite, pour eux deux aprioris.

-C'est possible.

-Comment ? Tu es immunisé. Non ?

-J'attrape Braise, mon corps lutte contre l'intrus en l'expulsant en formant une croute extérieur, quelque chose comme ça. J'ai le virus sur moi, je suis malade, et pour autant je me soigne doucement. Pas comme là…

-Donc… j'ai été en contact avec le virus resté sur toi…

-Plus exactement, trancha Aki, je t'ai contaminé, puis je ne sais plus comment j'ai mit ta plaie en contact avec mon sang ou je ne sais quoi, qui t'a guérie de la même façon que mon corps se soigne. Tu captes ? J'en peux plus, c'est extrêmement douloureux… !

Il se tordit de douleur sous le regard du blond passant une main sur son visage, stressé de vouloir valider les informations au plus vite.

-Thomas est allé chercher des antidouleurs.

-C'est maintenant que je crève de douleur… A tes pieds en plus… Bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas te rapprocher ?

Newt chercha pour quelle raison il aurait dû être plus près, puis il fixa le regard plein d'envie d'Aki, lui donnant bien une petite idée de ce qu'il sous entendait. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Quoi ? Je suis mourant, j'ai pas le droit à un peu d'affection ?

-Pourquoi tu en as après moi ? Tu dis des choses et tu…m'embrasse sans raison…

-J'me pose pas de question, le coupa une nouvelle fois le malade. J'aimerai prendre mon frère dans mes bras, il n'est pas là, pourtant il doit se pisser dessus à savoir que je vais y rester. Et à te regarder, toi, désespéré et… inquiet pour moi ? J'ai envie d'être égoïste, de dire que c'est la fin. Je vais mourir et avant j'aimerais seulement gouter un peu à ce que j'ai jamais eu. C'est purement égoïste. On s'connait même pas, mais comme t'as une gueule d'ange j'ai envie…

La douleur le força à stopper sa tirade et reprendre un bon souffle avant de s'efforcer de bloquer sa respiration pour éviter à ses organes de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. Il gémit, ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Il devait se calmer et ne plus s'agiter. Voir même rester mué. Ses paupières l'empêchant, il ne vit pas le visage de l'autre bouleversé et effrayé de devoir à nouveau côtoyer la mort de si près.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de faire ce que l'on veut. Moi, j'aimerais m'arrêter. Ne plus bouger. M'assoir dans un coin et me faire oublier. J'en peux plus de me battre. Même les immunisés meurent peu à peu, et je serais probablement le prochain à y passer.

-Ne dis pas…

Vraiment au bout de ses forces, Aki se laissa choir dans les bras de Morphée, le corps lourd et douloureux, les yeux mouillés, fatigué. Il se sentait mieux ainsi, quitte à abandonner l'autre dans ses réflexions sans fin et sa solitude.

Thomas et les autres revinrent enfin avec un nécessaire de secours, armés de médicaments en tout genre, et surtout des antidouleurs et antiseptiques. Suivant les conseils de son frère, contre la volonté des autres, Nyo avait emprunté un chalumeau et un bon couteau aiguisé pour nettoyer la plaie déjà bien abominable. Seul Thomas garda un œil sur la scène pour s'assurer que l'autre ne risquait pas de tuer le malade. Ce dernier dû sentir les contacts avec l'acier brulant, mais il garda son sommeil, lâchant seulement quelques gémissements et restant crisper, en sueur. De toute façon, sa fièvre si élevée l'anesthésiait d'une certaine façon, puis Thomas avait réussit à lui dégoter un petit anesthésiant local.

L'opération dura un petit moment, il fallait désinfecter avec le spray puis appliquer des compresses à plusieurs reprises, puis bander le tout. Enfin fini, chacun trouva sa place et dormit comme une masse sous la tente.

Le lendemain Aki sembla plus paisible, mais ne s'éveilla pas pour autant. Dans son état aucun déplacement n'était envisageable, alors il fallait se décider sur la marche à suivre, leur migration vers le camp de Vince.

-Il est évident que nous ne devons pas reste ici. On nous attend là-bas ! Thomas, qu'est ce que tu prévois ?

-Minho… Tant qu'Aki ne pourra pas se déplacer il sera impossible de faire quoi que ce soit… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment passer là-bas, par la montagne, avec des véhicules et tout le matériel. On ne peut pas non plus tout laisser en plan ici, ce sera bien trop utile pour contrer le WICKED.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous arrêter en ville, vous laissez votre matos, ceux qui peuvent, montent en haut et … Attendez…

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, Nyo sorti rapidement de la tente –toujours la même- pour revenir avec un carte dénicher quelque part. Il pointa du doigt leur position puis celle respective de la ville et du camp principal.

-Ici, là, il y a un tunnel ferroviaire qui servait à traverser la montagne. Il est praticable, mais loin, à une quarantaine de bornes de la ville. Il faudrait avoir l'essence suffisant pour y aller et poursuivre, mais si on regroupe un maximum il est peut être possible d'économiser suffisamment. Au pire ceux qui peuvent monteront à pied par la montagne. Il va falloir ruser.

-Ca n'empêche pas qu'Aki est indéplaçable, non ? répéta Newt, se donnant la peine de suivre la discussion, malgré sa forte envie de tout abandonner.

-Pas…vraiment, précisa le frère. Disons plutôt qu'un déplacement serait dangereux pour lui, mais qu'il se déplace ou pas, son état est critique dans tout les cas. Si on peut faire en sorte que ça se passe en douceur, ça peut marcher.

-Tu veux prendre le risque qu'il meurt en route ?!

-Newt, ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Et sa blessure en elle-même n'est pas si dangereuse, c'est surtout ça réaction face à Braise qui est à craindre. Il ne doit être en contact avec personne.

Thomas reconnaissait la dangerosité de l'affaire, mais il leur fallait rejoindre Vince en priorité. Sur ce, Antoine –présent depuis le début- prit la parole :

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. Dehors se trouve des personnes regroupés par un malade qui s'est fait la malle, si les choses trainent elles se retourneront peut être contre nous. Nous avons besoin de combattants et de matériel. On va tout de suite préparer les véhicules et regrouper les individus. Nous allons descendre à la ville pour pouvoir faire le plein d'essence. Vince nous attend le plus tôt possible. Quant à Aki, il devra surmonter tout ça, et vus le garçon qu'il est, il en survivra. Une rude bataille nous attends, cette traversé n'est rien face à cela. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Ses paroles ramenèrent chacun à la réalité de l'affaire, à la _**dure**_ réalité leur retombant sur la face. Si WICKED les avaient tous unis, il leur fallait désormais s'en débarrasser. Le silence de plomb se brisa à la suite d'un terrible couinement provenant du blessé. Une certaine stabilité étonnante permettait à ce dernier de tenir vaille que vaille. C'est en le fixant profondément que son frère réalisa une chose importante.

-Ce n'est pas mon combat, déclara-t-il d'abord faiblement. Ce n'est pas mon combat, je n'ai aucune raison de vous suivre dans votre merdier. Je vais prendre Aki avec moi et on restera ensemble dans ma ville.

-C'est Aki qui nous a guidé jusqu'ici ! Il menait ces hommes avant, et il est un membre important du Bras Droit. On ne peut pas vraiment le laisser avec toi, et lui ne le souhaiterait probablement pas.

-Hey ! Thomas. Sans déconner, tu crois qu'il est en état de choisir ? Il va crever s'il fait toute la route avec nous.

-Minho à raison, appuya l'adulte. Nyo saura le prendre en charge j'imagine. Même après la destruction de non ennemies, le Bras Droit existera toujours, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée d'abandonner un camarade, j'ai fait en sorte de rester le plus soudé possible jusqu'à présent…

-Tommy, intervint alors le blondie silencieux. Il est déjà mort. Il l'a dit lui-même.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en sachant pertinemment que sa remarque morbide choquerait tout le monde, et qu'indéniablement, personne n'aurait le courage de réfuter ses dires, ni de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Gêné par cette ambiance glaciale, il se leva et sortit de la tente.

Le reste se passa plutôt rapidement. Ils attendirent le lendemain en fin de journée pour partir avec l'intégralité du campement, profitant de la baisse de température à la nuit tombée. Un certain nombre de personnes durent marcher, expliquant la division du groupe. La majorité des individus marchaient pour la ville tandis que les plus robustes et prés à se battre partaient avec les voitures, accompagnés par le groupe de Vince, assurant le transfert d'Aki. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, libéré de la douleur grâce à des médicaments et du fait que son infection se soignait bien. Cela n'empêchait en rien son frère et le blondinet de rester à son chevet, inquiet. Il put le constater lorsqu'il se réveilla, une bonne heure après le départ.

-Reste tranquille, lui conseilla Nyo.

-Lâche moi, parvint à répliquer le blessé, la bouche pâteuse et réclamant à boire.

Il but goulument chaque gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille qu'il vida au trois quart.

-On est où… ?

Conscient du déplacement et du toit au-dessus de sa tête, il ne savait quoi penser. Le WICKED avait il attaqué durant son sommeil ?

-On va dans la ville de ton frère, répondit doucement Newt se voulant réconfortant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez y foutre ?

-Il y a de l'essence chez moi, on remplit les caisses puis direction le QG, continua Nyo.

-Je vois…

Courbaturé et la tête dans les nuages, Aki visualisait l'évènement sans parvenir à en conclure quoi ce soit. Il se dirigeait vers Vince de toute évidence. Dans les jours à venir il serait sur le champ de bataille, face à Jonson.

-Mais toi tu n'iras pas.

Il mit du temps à saisir le sens de la phrase et s'accorda plusieurs longes secondes pour réfléchir, en réponse à son frère. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner, donc il serait bloqué en ville. Le dégout s'installa sur son visage.

-Surement pas.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix, Aki. Tu t'es barré durant tout ce temps, tu reviens à moitié mort, tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir ? Si tu dois crever, c'est devant moi.

Newt aurait désiré contester, sans trouver les mots nécessaires. Puis Minho tendait une oreille vers eux, laissant les autres se concentrer sur leur plan d'attaque. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait réalisé le réveil d'Aki, mais c'était lui justement qui ne devait pas entendre certaines choses. Comme celles que ce foutu timbré balançait sans hésiter. Mais visiblement son cerveau ne lui permettait pas de dire quoi que ce soit de pervers envers Newt. Ce dernier fixait toujours ses prunelles, se perdant dans ses pensées, ses questionnements vis-à-vis de tous les évènements récents, et particulièrement les actes insensés d'Aki.

-Je butterai ces mecs, souffla ce dernier.

-Relèves toi et on en parlera, répliqua immédiatement son frère.

-Tu resteras au sol avant moi.

Puis Newt réalisa quelque chose.

-Enfaite, tu es fou depuis le début.

Nyo s'étonna d'entendre la voix du blondinet tandis que le malade pouffait de rire.

-Ouai, c'est surement ça.

Aki lutta durant des jours contre le mal lui rongeant le corps de l'intérieur. Son anémie n'avait pas aidée dans la bataille et bien que sa blessure aurait dû cicatriser un minimum, il se retrouvait avec un amas épais sombre et à vif de cellules infectées le long de la plaie, signe que son corps ne lâchait pas l'affaire et expulsait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Nyo retirait régulièrement cette partie contaminée avant de nettoyer abondamment tout le torse de son frangin. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient retrouvés la ville avec une partie du groupuscule du Nord n'ayant pas eu le courage d'affronter la montagne pour rejoindre le gros de leur mouvement. Pour le moment, les rares cas de Braise déclarés furent soignés, tout du moins contenus grâce à l'utilisation du sang d'Aki, prélevé auparavant. Nyo gardait le contact avec le Bras Droit grâce à des talkies walkies de l'armée, mais leur charge n'était pas très longue, il ne savait pas quand s'estomperaient les échanges. Pour autant il connaissait leur plan d'attaque, les lieux qu'ils visaient et tout le reste. Vince l'avait sollicité, en vain, et se trouvait en plus contraint d'abandonner un de ses subordonnés dans un état critique. Tous les évènements passés, le stress, le danger, la chaleur pesante, tout ça, Aki n'en était pas conscient. Jusqu'à son réveil.

Sitôt les yeux ouverts, il sentit ses tripes se tordre, l'infection le déchirer et la soif l'assécher. Il attendit plusieurs dizaine de minutes paraissant être l'enfer. Il ne reconnaissait rien, pas un signe de vie, seulement une grande pièce vide et sombre, chaude, dans une atmosphère étouffante. Newt ne gardait plus son chevet, Thomas et Minho ne discutaient pas, et Nyo ne tenait pas sa main. Seul le noir l'accueillait, un noir sans fond, un noir déstabilisant, un noir à rendre fou ! Il ne se doutait pas que Thomas vivrait sous peu quelque chose de similaire dans un tout autre endroit.

Un cri grave et angoissant sortit de sa gorge, résonnant contre les parois, témoignant de sa torpeur.

A cet appel, Nyo accourut immédiatement jusqu'à la pièce où se rétablissait son frère. C'était au sous-sol, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il découvrit le blessé face contre terre, à quelques mètres de son lit, une main collée à sa blessure et l'autre griffant le sol.

-Hé ! Aki ! Aki !

Non pas que le blond n'entendait pas, mais, totalement déstabilisé, il ne savait quoi répondre. Son frère le poussa sur le dos et constata que les bandages tenaient encore autours de son torse.

-Ca fait neuf jours que tu dors à poings fermés. Tu as eu de la chance que Thomas ait trouvé de quoi faire une perfusion.

-C'est…douloureux…!

Nyo l'aida à se rendre jusqu'au lit puis lui passa un coup d'éponge sur le visage pour le débarbouiller de sa sueur.

-Où ils sont… ?

-Ils sont tous partis. Ils ont montés un plan loufoque pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment de WICKED. Thomas veut récupérer une fille et détruire l'ennemi de l'intérieur.

-Le blond est partit avec eux ?

-Hein ? Oui. Ils sont tous partis j'te dis. Tous. Le Bras Droit dans son intégralité, bien qu'ils aient essuyés une attaque aérienne. Ils sont partis pour Denver aux dernières nouvelles. Leur talkie n'est plus à portée, donc je n'ai aucune… Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, et tu veux y aller, c'est ça ?

-Au point où j'en suis, je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, puis j'ai l'impression que si je n'y vais pas, je vais passer à côté de quelque chose… Aïe… ! Tu sais, on n'a pas connus grand choses de correct, hein. On a vécus différemment tous les deux, mais Braise n'a pas changé grand-chose.

-Tu dis ça par ce que tu es né chez eux, et c'était loin d'être une situation insurmontable, comparé à tous ces gens qui crèvent dans le monde. Le sang ne nous lie pas, mais tu restes mon frère. Donc tu ne bouges pas d'ici, okay ? Ne divague pas comme ça.

Il patienta quelques jours encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aligner les deux pieds au sol et marchait sans appuie. Sa plaie le cuisait, mais il s'en foutait. Bien décidé à repartir d'ici, après-tout, il n'avait jamais trainé trop longtemps dans cette ville, il ne comptait pas changer ça, il lui suffisait d'avoir un véhicule pour se rendre au plus vite au point de départ. Nul doute que déjà le Bras Droit ne devait plus être loin du bâtiment principal du WICKED, et c'était là qu'Aki verrait de ses yeux l'anéantissement de cette organisation et la mort proliférer de nouveau.

Il avait déjà tout prévu. La base du WICKED se trouvait après la ville de Denver, bien au-delà, vraiment très loin, mais il pouvait y arriver, comme eux le firent. Il lui fallait un petit véhicule tout terrain, comme un quad ou une moto cross. Nyo en possédait surement un quelque part pour sortir de la montagne, et il savait surement part où passer pour se rendre en direction de la ville.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner tout le monde et partir avec toi ! Surtout que c'est toi qui les soigne !

-Je ne soigne personne !

Bien sûr, Nyo refusait pertinemment de partir ou de laisser partir l'autre à l'aveuglette pour aller admirer la destruction de leur ennemi commun.

-C'est ton sang qui stabilise la maladie.

-Mon sang est pourri actuellement ! Que tu viennes ou non, je partirai rejoindre le Bras Droit. On s'est dit adieu il y a longtemps, je n'hésiterai pas.

-Et avec quoi tu comptes partir ?

-Qu'importe ! Nyo !

Avec toute l'assurance qu'il possédait encore, Aki attrapa l'autre par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'en vais. Ce sera à pied s'il le faut. Tu ne voudrais pas participer à la réussite de mon voyage ? Plutôt que de me savoir croupir dans un coin de montagne, épuisé et mourant ?

Persuader son frère fut la chose la plus éprouvante qu'il eut fait ces derniers temps, et mit toute son énergie là-dedans, si bien que même avec un véhicule à sa disposition et ses bagages faits, il lui fallut faire une pause pour vider son esprit et se dire convaincre qu'il arriverait au bout du chemin, même si des centaines de kilomètres le séparaient de son but.

Il partit le soir venu.

Ce fut une course folle pour Aki, car rattraper le Bras Droit n'avait rien d'un loisir. Il dût se battre à plusieurs reprises face à des fondus, notamment alors qu'il devait trouver du carburant dans une petite ville déserte qui ne le fut pas tant que ça. Il s'acharna à aller le plus vite possible, sans ménagement, ne dormant qu'à peine, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier l'état de sa blessure qui le démangeait atrocement. Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut Denver, ce fut un étonnement de voir qu'elle tenait encore debout. Il tenta un contact avec le talkie-walkie remit à Nyo mais qu'il avait pris soin d'embarquer pour pouvoir contacter ses camarades en se rapprochant potentiellement d'eux. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il continua sa route.

Ayant du mal à s'orienter, Aki se perdit plusieurs fois, à bout de force, ne possédant déjà plus de vivre et sentant son corps lâcher. Cependant il garda espoir et s'enfonça d'autant plus dans les terres pour trouver WICKED avant les autres. La neige tombait et le froid lui mordait la peau.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin le quartier général, cet immense bâtiment semblable à un fort, il découvrit ses alliés débutant l'éradication de l'ennemi. A ce moment-là il décida de trouver Thomas et Newt coute que coute. Il usa jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'essence pour être tout proche d'eux. Tenant vaille que vaille il s'engouffra dans la cohue et s'époumona à crier le nom de Vince. Après énormément de tentative, ce dernier parvint à le localiser et le rejoignit rapidement. Aki manquait de souffle et se tordait de douleur.

-Tu es venus jusqu'ici ?! Tu es complètement cinglé ?! Ta blessure… !

-Ca… Ca va… ! Où il est… Le blond… Thomas… Où ils sont… ?!

Vince afficha un visage sérieux en déclarant l'infiltration de Thomas dans le bâtiment, sans pour autant en avoir des nouvelles, et signala que « ses amis » se trouvaient à l'avant. Ni une, ni deux, Aki s'élança à leur recherche.

La suite, il ne la comprit pas vraiment. Il avait perdu connaissance un court instant, peut etre dix minutes, et lorsqu'il se réveilla il trouva Brenda devant lui, lui faisant signe de suivre. Avec toute la force possible, il se releva et la suivit au cœur du bâtiment. Des couloirs, des salles, des monstres, tant de visages inconnus, et jamais celui de Newt. Il courut à s'en exploser le cœur durant ce qui lui semblait etre l'éternité. Il connaissait ce bâtiment par cœur, il l'avait côtoyé si longtemps, et le transplat ne le choqua pas. Il passa à travers comme chacun. Il s'effondra aussitôt au sol et ce qu'il vit le subjugua.

De la verdure, des arbres, l'océan, et un rassemblement énorme d'êtres immunisés. Il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable paradis pour les bien portant, et que lui, infecté à souhait, il n'avait pas ça place. Le remord lui dévora le corps et les larmes coulèrent d'elles même.

-Hey !

Newt se trouvait devant lui, à genoux, une main sur son épaule, le secoua pour le garder éveillé.

-Comment tu as fait pour nous rejoindre ?!

Aki perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

Newt le surveillait de près tandis que ses camarades commençaient déjà à bâtir les fondements d'une nouvelle vie dans cet endroit verdoyant. Ils étaient dans un coin éloigné, pour que le bruit ne réveille pas le malade dormant depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le soleil se couchait lentement.

-On est où ?

Content de voir Aki capable de prononcer quelques mots sitôt les yeux ouverts, il afficha une mine ravie.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Je n'avais jamais vus un tel… paysage… C'est beau…

-C'est sûr… C'est violent comme changement, hein ?

-…Les autres… ?

-Tout va bien. On est tous vivant.

-Okay…

Aki souffla un coup, il était heureux de voir de ses propres yeux des choses aussi merveilleuses que ce qui les entouraient, sans Braise, sans WICKED. Et Newt resté près de lui… Seulement, il le savait, il le sentait. Sa mort ne tarderait pas. Elle commençait déjà à l'enlacer doucement.

-Il faut que je te dise…

-Tu devrais te reposer, non ?

-Il faut… Je… suis né dans WICKED… Ma mère y travaillait… Je n'ai jamais connus que ça durant mon enfance… J'ai été jeté dans les épreuves comme témoin, comme toi… Par ce que… tu as raison… Je suis totalement cinglé, depuis toujours.

Newt le fixa, incrédule, ne comprenant pas en quoi ces révélations avaient de l'importance. Puis l'autre éclata de rire, totalement hilare. Il venait de quitter son lieu de vie, abandonnant son frère, pour voir son plus grand ennemi anéanti, puis s'enfuir dans un lieu inconnu en compagnie d'immun alors que lui-même se consumait à petit feu à cause de Braise. Son corps ne résisterait pas. Non… Tous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir le tuait. Il allait mourir dans les heures suivantes. Lui et son sang miraculeux…

Il passa ses dernières heures en compagnie du blond, recevant des visites de la part de quelques autres, notamment Thomas qui voyait pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Affronter une fois encore la mort les anéantissait. Surtout Thomas, ayant tout juste perdu Teresa dans un ultime effort dans le but de le sauver lui.

-J'aurai aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps avec vous…

Ce fut sa dernière phrase.

Au matin, son corps froid ne bougea plus jamais.


End file.
